Untouchable Pain
by BldCvrdKunoichi
Summary: Pain comes in many forms and when a healing heart breaks again is there ever a chance to save it from the depths of death? Or will that be just another lost soul, for there are only so much a person can do before they are gone again.
1. Chapter 1

Untouchable Pain

By: bldcvrdkunoichi

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would not be typing this right now and, at this point, I would be on top of Kakashi making out.

Please be kind this is my first fic.

Chapter One

It was not uncommon to go to the Karaoke bar and drink to the mission once it was completed, to either drink to its success or to drink to drown their sorrows. No, it was not uncommon to see people in there who would drink for the loss of their loved ones. Then you had the people who where only there to get drunk and try to impress the ladies to get a date or even a one night stand. Oh yes, there were many people, girls to be exact, that would come in and try to get a date off a hot Jounin. But to tell the truth it was very uncommon to see people just back from devastating missions sing out their loss, so when he saw the girl who had to be no older then twenty go up their with a guy about the same age he was surprised. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap top with her Jounin pants and the customary sandals, while he was just wearing the regular Jounin outfit. Both of them were wearing their forehead protectors showing everyone that they truly are ninja.

He heard that they recently came back on a mission that was successful but cost one of their team mates lives, a close one in fact. But what even surprised him more was the song she had picked. It was Tourniquet by Evanesce.

He noticed that the man with her sat down right behind her as if to give her support. Once the beat picked up he could tell that she didn't really want to be up their. He could tell that she was somehow forced into being up there and singing this song it all was reflected in her eyes.

"_I tried to kill the pain,  
But only brought more.  
So much more  
I'm dying,  
And I'm pouring, crimson regret, and betrayal."_

Her voice reached out into the darkest corners of the bar, bringing everybody to their attention as they watched her. A piercing sweet voice could do that in this bar. One of his old friends came over and sat next to him.

"Bonsowa-ru (1) Kontonashi," he said to the man.

"Bonsowa-ru to you too, Kakashi." Kontonashi replied.

"Beautiful isn't she."

"Who?" he asked, yet knowing that Kontonashi was talking about the beautiful girl singing. She was but he was not about to tell that to his friend.

"_I'm dying  
Praying,  
Bleeding,  
Screaming.  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?  
My god! My tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My god! My tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation."_

"Hitan Mitsukai. The untouchable angel."

"Why would you say that Kontonashi?"

"Because for the longest time she would not speak to anyone, that was until she met Nai."

"But didn't Nai…."

_"Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side?  
Will you forgive me?"_

"Hai, Nai is no longer with us. It killed her when she saw him dying. You see Kitai up there behind her?"  
"Hai."

"He had to drag her back here, because she wanted to stay with Nai."

_"I'm dying,  
Praying,  
Bleeding,  
Screaming."  
_

"Well at least she still has family."

"What family do you speak of Kakashi?"

_"Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?"  
_

"You mean to tell me that she no family?"

"That is correct."

_"My god! My tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My god! My tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation."_

"How did they die Kontonashi?"

_"Return to me salvation  
I want to die!"_

"Her family was killed on a mission in the village hidden in stone. No one knows what happened. All we knew was that it killed both her parents and her two brothers and one sister."  
"What were their…"

"They were all Jounin, and at the time she was only a genin. You wouldn't have known this because at the time you were off on another mission and by the time you came back, the whole issue was settled as an accident."

_"My god! My tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My god! My tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation."_

"How could they…"  
"The Hokage wanted to pursue the matter further but the people in the village knew nothing. There was no evidence anywhere to be found. Which makes you wonder if she is somehow related to the Uchiha's, but she isn't, I personally traced all their bloodlines myself to see."

_"My wounds cry for the grave.  
My soul cries, for deliverance.  
Will I be denied?  
Christ! tourniquet! _

_My suicide."_

Once the song was done she walked off the stage as the man stood up to start singing. Everyone was thunderstruck at how well she could sing, giving her a round of applause and whistles. She even received some cat calls but ignored them as she slowly made her way over to where Kakashi and Kontonashi were sitting.

Kakashi recognized the song that he was singing. It was Chop Suey by System of a Down.

"_We're rolling suicide  
_

Regarding her with cool eyes he observed her as she came closer to the table.

"Happy Sensei?" was the only thing that she said as she walked away, but Kontonashi, being the person he is, caught her arm making her turn back to the table.

"Mitsukai come back here I would like you to meet one of my good friends. This is Kakashi. Kakashi I would like you to meet Mitsukai. She has been one of my students for over five years." Mitsukai bowed.

"Sensei, please let go of my arm. I have things I need to do."

"Of course Mitsukai."

_  
"Wake up,  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable"_

Once he let her go she disappeared into the crowed of people as she headed toward the door.

"You wanted to,  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
You wanted to,  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
You wanted to,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table  
You wanted to,

I don't think you trust,  
In my self righteous suicide,  
I, cry when angels deserve to DIE!"

"You know Kakashi, I think that I know why I wanted you to meet her."

_  
"Wake up,  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable _

You wanted to,  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
You wanted to,  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
You wanted to,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table  
You wanted to,"

Once her sensei and his friend started talking she slowly headed toward to door trying to make her escape without anybody seeing her.

_  
"I don't think you trust,  
In my self righteous suicide,  
I cry when angels deserve to die  
In my self righteous suicide,  
I cry when angels deserve to die"  
_

"And why would that be?"

"She has those same eyes you had after everything happened. Her eyes lost emotion just like yours did." with that said Kontonashi got up,

_  
"Father, Father, Father, Father!  
Father into your hands, I commend my spirit,  
Father, into your hands,  
Why have you forsaken me,  
In your eyes forsaken me,  
In your thoughts forsaken me,  
In your heart forsaken, me oh!  
_"I should be going. I have a feeling that I am going to have to deal with some anger management tomorrow. I'll see you Kakashi."

"Hai, I have a feeling that we will be meeting sooner then we hoped." After watching his friend leave he also headed out the door to go find his own refuge.

_  
Trust in my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die  
In my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die..."_

By the time the song ended she already slipped out the door with no one truly seeing her, or so she thought, yet when there is two unwelcome shadows followed the girl out.

That's it for now

(1) Means good evening

Till Next time... please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Untouchable Pain

By: bldcvrdkunoichi

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would be currently laying on a bed with a certain white haired Jounin instead of writing this. __

Chapter Two

Once outside of the bar she walked to her favorite place in the world. She headed straight to the memorial stone without any other thoughts in her mind except telling her feelings to the ones she loved, even though she never voiced out her worries or her troubles she always felt better in their presence, or truth be told the presence of the names carved on the stone. Those names always seemed to be there to comfort her yet with the newest one added it served as a reminder of what a ninja's life truly means. A ninja could almost be compared to a slave. They are allowed to love and lead their own loves, yet when it comes down to the point you have to serve your master no mater what the consequences are. The only true difference is the fact that a person can stop being a ninja while a slave cannot.

She walked to the memorial stone and sat down in front of it letting her back rest against it. She let herself relax as the wind whistled around her and stone. The crinkling of the leaves relaxed her as she looked up at the stars.

"Nai, how are you doing? Is everything going well for you up there?" she sighed as she remembered everything that has happened the past few days.

"It's funny really," she said as un-ushered tears stood in her eyelids, "for the longest time I thought that you were still with us. I thought that at any time you might jump out and scare me like you used to. That you would still play your little tricks on Kitai like you used to. I thought… no hoped that I would see you again staring at those damned scrolls of yours trying to figure out some new jutsu or something. At the time I hated those scrolls. I could have sworn that you would spend more time with those scrolls then me if I didn't drag you out of our apartment, but… right about now I would do anything to again see you staring at the scrolls and mutter something about the amount of charka.

"You always thought that I should be studying those damn scrolls with you and in the end I think that you were right. I should have spent more time training then caring about who likes who. Everyone always joked that you were the weakest because you spent all your free time studying instead of relaxing yet I would be the weak one out of the group. If only you wouldn't have stepped in front of the jutsu that was aimed at me you would still be here and I would be gone… I would be the one that truly deserved to die not you."

Silence took its reign as Mitsukai looked to the stars for comfort something that had come about after Nai's death. She relaxed slightly as she took in her environment, actually feeling their chakra before seeing their forms in the bushes; two men, probably both Jounins with their amount of charka radiating off of them. Her body tensed as she waited for them to come out of hiding.

A couple of minutes passed by putting her nerves on the edge even more then when she first noticed them. She stood up and clutched her body as she stared off into the distance trying to pinpoint their location.

"I know you are there so you might as well show yourself." She called off into the distance.

A/N: This is a little shorter then I would have liked it but I'm having a little trouble with the next chapter because it's not coming out the way I planned it so at the latest it should be up next week. Please review and I might put it up sooner with more motivation. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Untouchable Pain

By: bldcvrdkunoichi

Disclaimer: Kakashi would be mine, and mine only if I owned Naruto. __

Chapter 3

"So the little kunoichi finally noticed that someone was there." A man called off from the distance as he and another man stood up.

"Why are you here Rai?" she asked.

"My, my, my Mitsukai I'm hurt. My friend and I just wanted to see how you were holding up and possibly give you some condolences if you wanted them. We are just trying to look out for your well being. All we want to do is help you." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"I do not want any sort of condolences or anything else from you and I especially don't want any help from you." She spat back at him.

"You have hurt me again Mitsukai," he said as he slowly advanced toward her, "Orsore get her."

"What!" she said as a man came up from behind her. She dogged the man but in doing so she ran right into Rai. Turning around to see where she could go she started to run to the right only to find that Orsore had her arms pinned.

She tried to struggle out of his grasp only to find that Rai had put some kind of binding jutsu on her making her stop moving and pay attention to him.

"Now I have said this before Mitsukai and now I hope you will listen if you know what is good for you. I have asked you before to come to me willing and all the times before you have said it was because of Nai, well guess what sweet he's dead," he sneered, "your lover is dead and now I am asking for you to again become my mistress. I will pay you good money and there is no denying of that."

"No never," she spat again trying to free herself from the jutsu, "It would only be an insult to his memory if I would even consider you." She stared at him trying to put all her hate and disgust for him in one glare. He only laughed.

"You think that you are so brave and noble trying to keep his name pure when you yourself are denying that he even died fighting to protect you. You even gave him your body for nothing." Her body started quivering from the sobs she held back.

"Do not defile his name. I loved him." She cried.

"It is all the same whether you call it love or not it goes back to the same principals of lust and I have lusted after you for the longest time and you will not even give me the time of day." He came closer to her and cupped her cheek.

"Don't touch me," she bit out.

"Ohhh, on the contrary I can do what ever I want to you because you see we are out here all alone, with no one coming out here until daybreak which is a couple hours away. I now have you in my hands and I will not let you go until I have my fill of you."

He brought his mouth down as he claimed hers. Fighting was not an option since that was getting her nowhere and was quickly draining her of her strength. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"So will you come willingly or will I have to take you by force?" he asked in a voice that held a little something more then just lust. She went limp in his arms signaling that she would not put up any more protest.

"I thought so. Orsore let her go."

"But boss what if…"

"I have faith that she will not go back on her word."

"Very well boss," Orsore said as he released her from his grip making her fall on the ground.

"Now I want you to go back home and tell my wife that I am stuck on a mission and I will not be home until morning."

"Yes sir," was all he said as he poofed off into a cloud of smoke.

Turning back to Mitsukai he kneeled down started to straiten her up.

"If you are going to be a good girl I will undo the jutsu." He whispered in her ear. She said nothing trying to turn her head away from his.

"I'll talk that as a yes." He released the jutsu as his hand came in contact with her stomach.

A/N: Am I not mean to leave it off right here? Oh well, damn homework is going to kill me and if not French will, and if not them I will indeed die a horrible death of Theology. Hhnnnn. Anyway you wanted a longer chapter so here it is, not very much longer, but still, its something. Damn homework and school it can all jump off a cliff. I have no clue how, or where this is going so just bear with me with this story. Sorry for the late update… (goes off and kills Voyage to the Furture)


	4. Chapter 4

Untouchable Pain

By: bldcvrdkunoichi

Disclaimer: I do not own Kakashi or any other parts of the Ninja world… but if I did I certainly would not be sitting here typing this up and groaning about how much homework I have to do.

Note: Please do not kill me. I had a lot, and I mean a lot, of trouble writing this chapter and I am not particularly happy with this. I know where I want to go with the story it's just a matter of how to get there that is giving me the most trouble. Please be kind, everything has seemed to go wrong so please forgive the late update. I will try to update faster (bows to the computer then runs away from all of the flaming flying arrows that appear out of nowhere, and then turn and runs the other way from the people who are going to kill her for the late updates.)

Chapter 4

As he reached down his hand collided with the flesh of her stomach as she arched her back.

"So you do want this as much as I do." He murmured to himself.

Their lips collided, and just when he was about to deepen the kiss he collapsed on the ground. Gasping for air Mitsukai pushed the unconscious man off of her and onto the ground beside her.

"To think that a Kunoichi like my-self would let you touch her is sick. Besides, being a ninja yourself, you should have been able to see through deception. After all what something looks like, may not always be as it seems and certainly a woman has many possibilities to consider when devising any kind of plan," Mitsukai stood up and spat at Rai, "and I would defiantly not let you tarnish or even mess with Nai's memory by you unfeeling hands."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Men of the shadows are often found in the shadows, not willing to speed up for anything or anyone. They take their time, the men of the shadows, basking in the darkness; used to being all alone.

The man walked slowly going from shadow to shadow. He liked it this way. It reflected his hard cold lie.

Shadows hold a persons sense of time in a kaleidoscope of changes making a few minutes turn into a whirl-wind of a couple hours. This is how he spent his time, losing it to the demons of the darkness that dwell during the night. He liked it that way. He had no need to be on time, there were no fights to consider and he was not on a life or death mission, not saying that he would not welcome the darkness or the coldness that comes from the life after death; yet on the contrary he welcomes it. One can only feel so much pain without thinking about the consequences of becoming a shinobi. Most just ask for suicide missions, not caring to live any longer, some just resign not wanting to feel anymore of the pain, while others like him, just keep working losing all contact to any human feelings and not even caring what would come as of the consequence of it.

That is what pain does to you. It hurts you in the worst way possible, killing off every sense, making you seem almost non-human. The only trait left behind is your mortality, a mortality that seems to scorn you from the sidelines. Almost turning your mortality into immortality making you wish to end you like everyone else. Dead.

Coming upon the stone he noticed that he was not the only one there. There was a woman standing over an unconscious body that looked like it belonged to a man of good size. Coming close to the two he noticed that the woman was the one that Kontonashi had introduced to him. Wondering what went on to render that man, who also had a Jounin outfit on, unconscious and the reason why Mitsukai looked like she was half dead with all those cuts and bruises.

She noticed his presence as he walked closer. She knew that he knew she had seen him. Turning towards him all she saw his white spiky and his mask that covered his face before she fell into darkness.

-Until next time… Ja Ne.

P.S. I will try to update as soon as I can, my goal is one chapter a week if not more.


	5. Chapter 5

Untouchable Pain

By: bldcvrdkunoichi

Disclaimer: I do not own Kakashi or any other parts of the Ninja world… but if I did I would currently be spending all of my time with a certain white haired/masked Jounin and a very smart, but lazy Chuunin.

Note- please do not be mad at me for the shortness of the chapters… if you want them longer you might have to wait longer… but I will try my hardest to give you some good length chapters (yes, that means being longer then before) in a short amount of time… I beg your forgiveness.

Chapter 5

Coming back into reality Mitsukai could feel all the aches and the pain from the night before. She sent some chakra through her body to see the full extent of her damages. Without opening her eyes she could feel that the only damage was a couple of cuts and bruises from fighting Orsore, but that still did not hide the fact that she was low on chakra, she could tell by the way her chakra moved through her body.

"So you're finally awake," a voice pierced her thoughts. Opening her eyes she started at the masked man before her. Sitting up she just glared back at him.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice holding no emotion.

"At the moment you are sitting on my bed in my house." He replied, not surprised that she did not seem surprised by this unveiling.

"How did I get here?" she asked, her voice startling him out of his thoughts about this mysterious vixen in front of him.

Deciding that a straight answer would be better he told her, "When you blacked out I brought you here to make sure that nothing would happen to you."

"You didn't have to do that, I'm no longer a little naive girl who does not know the ways of the world. I'm a Jounin. I can take care of my-self." She spat at him. He noticed the how defensive and stiff her body became when she said that.

"I never said that you were."

"Iie, but you implied it," her voice softened up a little bit, yet still held a note of agitation "everyone thinks that women should not be shinobi. They think that they are weak, unable to protect themselves because they put their feelings before any missions."

"That may be what they say, but that is one of the defiant pluses of becoming one," he could see some surprise on her face when he said that.

"So you think that women should become shinobi?" she asked questioning his interior motives.

"Oh course, yet the numbers should reflect the good number of the population, which it unfortunately doesn't right now. Plus, it throws surprises at our enemies," he could see a smirk on her face when he said that, "and it also brings another… shall I say… weapon… into our hands."

"Now I know why they call you a pervert," she said smirking. He smiled under his mask and turned around to leave.

"Wait," he stopped and turned around waiting for her to choose the correct words for this situation.

"Why?" she asked looking out the window.

"Why… what? If you mean why I am leaving I was going to get some food…"

"No. Why did you bring me back here? Why did you help me? I don't know you and you really don't know me…. so why?" she asked still staring out the window. She moved to bring herself out of the bed. As she stepped onto the floor her legs collapsed underneath her.

He caught her swiftly, "you shouldn't be moving about. Your exhausted and you've used up almost all of your chakra." He murmured under his breath, just loud enough for her to hear in their close proximity.

"You never answered my question." She glanced up at him, still in his arms. His ebony eye stared into her lilac irises. They drowned themselves in each others eyes. Tension stringed the air, breaths quicken, and the heat mingling from their bodies attesting at how close their bodies stood next to each other. Seconds spread into minutes as they searched each other's eyes for something to take to heart.

The slamming of the door broke the spell that they, themselves had weaved.

"Oi, Kakashi is Mitsukai awake yet?" Kontonashi asked looking around Kakashi's house to see where his friend went off to, "You know she's really starting to scare me. If it wasn't for the fact that you are one of my very good friends, and the fact that you insist that she does not leave your house without your permission I would have taken her to the hospital a couple of days ago. But if she doesn't wake up soon I think that I will have to end up fighting you, just to make sure that she's not dying on us since you…" his words fell off his tongue as he saw the image before him. By the time that Kontonashi had started rambling and finished is rambling he stood in front of Kakashi's bedroom door looking in, in shock.

Kakashi was able to lay Mitsukai on the bed, get enough pillows to prop her up on the bed so that she was sitting up, and then a chair for him-self to sit on.

Chapter 6

"Mitsukai… you're… you're … you're awake…," Kontonashi's voice of surprise turned into one filled with joy, "ohhhh I'm so happy. You realy had us scared.

-Until next time… Ja Ne.

P.S. I thank all the reviewers who made me feel wanted again…


	6. Chapter 6

Untouchable Pain

By: bldcvrdkunoichi

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone for the Naruto world… would like too… I would also like to have some really heavy make-out sessions with a certain white haired ninja who reads perverted books……… but I'll leave that right there….

Note: I am sorry for the late updates…. But due to the death of a close member in the family my updates will be a little more spaced in between them… I beg for your forgiveness… and there is a chance that this story will be discontinued all together or just very late with the updates due to what has happened…. And the quality of the story might not be at its best so just please bear with me on this one… please?

Chapter 6

"Mitsukai… you're… you're … you're awake…," Kontonashi's voice of surprise turned into one filled with joy, "ohhhh I'm so happy. You really had us scared." He said as he quickly ran to the bed and hugged Mitsukai. Mitsukai tried to pry him off of her but his arms tightened instead of letting go.

When Kakashi finally pried Kontonashi off of Mitsukai, he told his friend to go sit at the table while he brought Mitsukai to the table, yet sometime during that process a fight between Mitsukai and Kontonashi started, about something of Mitsukai wanting her rest, while Kontonashi wanted the whole story with all the details. It then went back to Mitsukai telling him off for something he did a while ago… but that was never mentioned so Kakashi never really found out.

'I'll have to get that story out of her later,' he thought.

Once everyone was settled at the table and was happy Kakashi started asking the questions.

"First of all I want to hear the whole story of the man. Who he was, what his connection to you was or is, and what happened back there." Mitsukai raised an eyebrow at this.

"Last time I checked," she said glaring at him, "you were not my guardian, nor parent so what right do you have to ask me these questions?"

"I may not be a guardian of any kind, but you are currently sitting in my house, so I think that would give me a right to some explanation." He threw back at her also glaring.

Kontonashi watched their exchange back and forth and smiled to himself thinking about both of them. Both had had a traumatic past, losing their family along with their closest friends, yet they still were there. They still lived for something unknown to both. They hold on to something, not giving up their lives, yet wishing to die everyday. Both were so alike and so perfect for each other that he just had to laugh. His laughing brought both out their little staring contest.

"What?" Mitsukai asked as she looked over at him while Kakashi slouched some more in his seat.

"Oh nothing," Kontonashi replied back.

"You would not laugh unless something caught your fancy, I know that least about you," she mumbled at him while looking down at the table. Kontonashi laughed again, since this has been the first time, for a long time, that he had seen Mitsukai act this way. It reminded him of when Nai was still alive. She no longer looked like she wanted to kill someone. She no longer had the complete coldness in her eyes, devoid of all emotion. For once, she was actually sitting in that chair and looking as if there is life in that body of hers, as if she really has a will to continue living.

'It must have something to do with Kakashi,' he thought, 'she must seem relaxed, otherwise he would not be sitting here right now in such good shape.'

"Now," Kontonashi said, bringing Mitsukai out of her thoughts, "who was the man?"

"You mean the one I knocked out?"

"Yes," Kakashi replied, sitting up a little bit out of his slouch.

"It was Rai," she said as some of the coldness drifted back into her eyes. Everyone was quiet after she said that.

"You mean that bastard that wanted you to become his mistress?" disbelief laced Kontonashi's voice.

"The one and the only."

"I've heard stories about him but I never thought that they were actually true," Kakashi piped in, "and to think that they would eventually go back to his wife."

"Oh they do, but she just brushes them off, saying that its only rumors or that they were jealous for not having a husband such as hers," Kontonashi answered Kakashi's question.

"They followed me out of the bar and tried to corner me."

"Whose they?" both of them asked Mitsukai.

"Rai and Orsore, Orsore is Rai's right hand man and is usually found doing all the dirty work."

"What did those bastards do now?" Kontonashi growled.

"The usual." She said with a shrug, when she said that Kontonashi's face contorted into a frown.

"And what's the usual?" Kakashi asked, wanting to know, yet knowing what the answer to his own question was.

Mitsukai stayed silent as she continued to look down at the table, finding it very interesting, so interesting that you could have sworn that she was doing a study on the properties of that very table. Kontonashi finally spoke up.

"Rai usually just asks her to sleep with him."

"If that's it then that isn't so bad, I've heard worse of…" Kontonashi cut Kakashi off.

"But that isn't the worst of it. She usually says no…" he also was cut off, but this time by Mitsukai.

"Always… If you think that I would sleep with that bastard you must be drunk or on something." She spat.

"Yes I know you always say no," a glare from Mitsukai cut him off from finishing the sentence, "then…" Kontonashi stopped short there not really wanting Kakashi to know what happens without Mitsukai's consent, but he didn't have to wait very long for it.

"If you really want to know what happens, I'll tell you," she said, finally looking up from the table and at Kakashi, "he then tries to rape me, or whoever the person id that he is after, with as many men as he sees fit, and for once he only brought one."

"And who was that?" Kakashi asked.

"He had Orsore, one of his favorites." She said her eyes back to the icy cold shade of before. For the next couple of minutes that might have turned into hours, for they never really kept count, they sat their, at the table, in silence.

I again appolize for the late update… and this story is not going as planned and might me abandoned at any time, but I would let you know so you don't have to guess with each late update, and I am also sad to say that I think that this story has lost its darkness that I loved about it, oh well, Ja Ne everyon.

P.S. please review and make me feel loved or I might not continue with the story… if I don't get some feed back I just might...

Please… I don't even care I it's a simple "Yay" or a "Keeping going." Just review…


	7. Chapter 7

Untouchable Pain

By: bldcvrdkunoichi

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Naruto world or Naruto him-self…. But a plot to kidnap Kakashi and Shikamaru are under way… so they cab be my sex slaves forever… or only till I get my fill…………… which will be never………. I'll keep them for eternity… hahahahahahahahahahahahaha…cough sorry I'm good.

Chapter 7

_Blood dribbled out of her mouth, a look of pure horror on her face as she laid there. A blow to her stomach had caused internal bleeding. It did not look like she would be able to survive during the night let alone live through the next couple of hours. A resigning look on her face stayed there for a couple of seconds as she saw Kakashi kneel down next to her._

_Tears stained his eye as he looked down at Mitsukai, 'She has been through so much, too much for it to end like this,' he thought._

_"I'm sorry," she coughed out trying to smile amidst all the pain she was feeling._

_"No, I'm the one that should be saying I'm sorry. I was the one that promised Kontonashi that I was going to bring you back from the mission." He said, his sorrow lacing his voice._

_"Well," she coughed as more blood poured out of her mouth, "I don't think…" Kakashi cut her off._

_"Shhhh, you shouldn't be speaking right now, you need to save your energy for the trip back home. You're going to need it."_

_"I'm sorry," she whispered again as tears slipped down her face her choppy breaths broke their silence._

"_I love you," she told him as her world started to turn into the darkness. She closed her eyes and accepted her fate._

_He didn't let his tears fall until the blood stopped flowing, yet as he did he noticed and knew that he lost another person close to him. After that thought crossed his mind he though of her last words. 'I love you.' Why? Why would she have said that? _

_Once he asked that question, the pain in his heart started and he knew that he loved her too, yet there is a question that still remains. Is it worth loving, loving someone, even for the short amount of time as death? Is it really better to have loved a lost love then to love at all?_

_000000000000000000000000000--------------------------0000000000000000000000000000------------------------------00000000000000000000------------------------000000000000000000000000000000------------------------000000000000000000000000-----------------_

A think layer of sweat coated his body as Kakashi was brought back into the realm of reality. This reoccurring dream had haunted his nights since Mitsukai came to stay with him. This dream still haunts his dreams almost to the point that he cannot distinguish one realm of reality from the other. Many times he would wake amidst his room thinking that she really did die, that she had really lain in his arms as she gasped for those last breaths of air, saying those last words… to him, afraid that she really did leave this word of terror and disappointment without knowing that there was someone else that did care for her.

Moving out of his bed he threw on some clothes and walked out of his room and into the kitchen. As he walked in he saw Mitsukai sitting at the table with her head down on her hands.

"What are you doing up?" he asked her knowing that it could be no later than 4 a.m. in the morning.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said as she brought up her head. Looking at him as her light hair cascaded down her back, and for the first time Kakashi noticed the exact color. It always looked like a light blue, but in reality it is a light blue tinted with crystal, her hair also held some light purple highlights in it. It was breathtaking. Her piercing lilac eyes fit perfectly with her face, her hair setting it off and with porcelain like skin she looked like a doll that needed to be cherished and loved. She looked perfect, so untouched by human hands, that he just had this urge to go over there and tempt this angel. To tempt her and tease her and maybe even beg for his kiss. For his touch.

From where she was sitting, Mitsukai was having just as many problems as Kakashi was. Even though he has his mask on he still looked hot. She let her eyes wander over the rest of his body, which only added to her list of 'Reasons why Kakashi is Hot.' His hair was fly away as it covered his eyes since it was not restricted by his head band, making Mitsukai want to run her fingers through it just to see if its as soft as it looks. He wore a tight shirt that was clinging to all the curves, showing her a tight six pack. This also made her want to run her hands over them, this time just to see his reaction. 'Would he lean into my touch or would he move away?' her mind asked herself.

Yet both never got any further than their thoughts since a crash of thunder brought both of them out of their thoughts. The pitter-patter of the rain drops brought them also back into the realm of reality from their own fantasies. The silence between them would have been deafening if not for the down pour of the rain.

"Nightmares," he said trying to break the silence.

"Insomnia," she replied, "I've had it most of my life."

"I also used to suffer from insomnia, but then I realized that me, not being able to sleep will not help those who I have lost, or even those who are dead." He said walking in and taking a seat at the table with her.

"For some it is easier then others," her eyes reflecting all the sadness in the world.

For some reason she seemed compelled to tell Kakashi her story. A story that has never been told fully to anyone that was still living, not even Kontonashi who was like an older brother to her. "It started when I was five, both my parents started to get testy with each other. I could tell that they were trying their hardest to keep something from me and the rest of my family. At that time we were living with my cousins since they just moved here. For the next couple months borer-lining on years they kept it a secret that was until my sister took her first mission. My parents freaked out that she had accepted, since we had to make a pact with our parents to tell them we were going on a mission before we were trained as Shinobi." This fact made Kakashi give her a confused look.

"But wouldn't that be undermining the whole system?"

"Yes and no," he looked just as confused as before if not more, "No because we never told what the mission is or what we had to do, we also have told the Hokage about this and he accepted it as something to do with our clan, yes because it takes away the secrecy of any mission, it also takes the rights of the mission out of our hands and into our elders, specifically my parents."

Kakashi understood what she was saying but was appalled for the fact that her parents would chose if she was to complete a mission or not. She saw the look that Kakashi gave her after she finished so she continued her explanation.

"Do not worry," she said her eyes betraying the hate for the system as much as regret of some sort, "I only had to deal with the system twice in my existence. My clan died before it would have really affected me and my choices." As she continued her story Kakashi saw a child not unlike his-self.

"My parents, two brothers, and sister went on a mission and they never came back before I became a Chuunin and had to worry about the system getting in my way, yet before they left they told me a secret. I secret that I am sorry that I know, but glad that I do at the same time because it explains and gives me reasons for everything at I questioned when I was younger."

"What was it?" he asked.

"Who ever the head is would be able to see the future." A stunned silence hung in the air. "It would not be a clear future, but they would be able to see parts and pieces of it, enough to know if their clan members were in danger or to see if anything of value was in danger which would include family, and country alike."

"But if that is true then why…" he broke off his question knowing that she would answer it in due time.

"Yes, then why did they die? Would be a good question and sometimes I do question it myself. It was right before the mission that my cousins came back to the country. My parents did not know that they had elders, so they were transferring the power of sight to them when they took the mission. They followed all the proper steps and my cousins did not see anything threatening so they went on the mission. But the chance of power was not complete since it takes a couple if weeks to get accustomed to the new power. Little did my family know that they took a suicide mission with out the knowledge of it. Not one came back. My cousins were distraught with the knowledge that they had killed my parents so the killed themselves in ritualistic suicide. Leaving me all alone. I talked to no one. That was until the Fourth came and introduced me to Kontonashi, he was more of a brother then a real sensei of any kind since he is only a couple of years older then me. I was indebted to the Fourth for introducing us, and was grieved at the news that he past on saving the city from the Kyuubi. Over the next couple of years I would talk to almost no one but Kontonashi and that was when the insomnia came. Once my cousins died their power went to me but I had no will to use it, that was, until I met Nai." Kakashi's head shot up at the mention of her lost love.

"I met him soon after I became a Chuunin, we were assigned many missions together, and after a while we started to hang out. From then on we did everything together. We fell in love, if you could call it that. We both became Jounins at the same time and soon after I moved into his apartment with him. He taught me so much about ninja's as well as me. This was when was I again became interested in my clans past. I told Nai everything and together we figured out how it worked, through piecing together my clans past as well as the villages. When everything was put together it made sense, everything made sense. Never before had our village suffered any drastic loses before the Kyuubi. It was because of my clan too keep the peace and look out for the village.

"After figuring this out both of us went to the old man and told him of our findings to see if they were true or not. Everything was and I accepted my role as the Seer of the village, but just before all the rituals were completer he sent both of us on a mission." She stopped short so Kakashi waited for her to continue knowing that she was reliving everything that had happened prior to the mission, the mission, and everything after.

"On the mission Nai died. He stepped in front of an attack that was meant for me. He died in my arms and the only thing he could say was 'You're going to have to join ANBU without me.' and then he died with out a I love or a I'm sorry or anything." Kakashi had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach at how much alike both of them were.

'Family members and ritualistic suicide, best friends/lovers dieing in their place, lost love, and even some kind of connection to the Fourth.' He thought. They sat in silence until Kakashi spoke.

"I have heard your story so now you shall hear mine." He said and then proceeded in telling her about his father, his team: the Fourth, Obito, and Rin, and all the details about losing his eyes, Obito's death, loss of Rin, and even why he wore his mask. Once he was done she looked at him as she compared his life to hers and also found little differences. When she was finished she got up and walked around the table standing right in front of him.

"May I?" she asked. A nod from him was her only response so she lifted her fingers and brushed his hair away from his face as she stared at him and his Sharingan eye. She looked at him questioningly again and she was rewarded with another nod of the head as his response, she pulled down his mask and stood in front of him in awe and wonder, but also in contemplation about everything he had said before and everything that has happened.

"This songs for everyone like you," she mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh sorry," she said as she snapped out of her thoughts, "it's a song."

"Will you sing it for me?" he asked, "I would like to hear it."

"Of course," she replied as she started to sing.

**"I've got a lot goin' on inside,**

**Don't know if I can work things out this time,**

**need a little space to clear my mind,**

**But I'll be fine.**

**Don't slip, it's not always this cold,**

**I'm tired of acting like I know,**

**Am I searching for the answers,**

**No one knows?**

**And I must confess,**

**Before I take another step that**

**This song's for everyone like me,**

**Everyone not afraid to stand alone and lonely**

**Can you identify with me?**

**This song's for everyone like you,**

**Come and ride with me,**

**We will not back down.**

**Wait, it might not be too late,**

**To avoid the tension we create,**

**How about I turn and walk away?**

**No matter what you say,**

**It's not a combination,**

**I've tried to figure you out,**

**I'm lookin' for a confirmation,**

**So I can turn this around.**

**And I must confess,**

**Before I take another step that**

**This song's for everyone like me,**

**Everyone not afraid to stand alone and lonely**

**Can you identify with me?**

**This song's for everyone like you,**

**Come and ride with me,**

**We will not back down.**

**Every time I turn around,**

**You're looking for attention,**

**You've taken all the things I've said,**

**And thrown them away,**

**Drank them away,**

**And every time you show up late,**

**You're looking for forgiveness.**

**I must confess,**

**Before I take another step that**

**This song's for anyone who ever took a chance,**

**Who started out at the bottom to get to the top,**

**And no matter what you face in this life**

**You gotta know what you're up against,**

**In order to fight back.**

**This song's for everyone like me,**

**Everyone not afraid to stand alone and lonely**

**Can you identify with me?**

**This song's for everyone like you,**

**Come and ride with me,**

**We will not back down.**

**This song's for everyone like me,**

**Everyone not afraid to stand alone and lonely, and lonely"**

As she was singing she made her way to the window so she could look out of it. When the song was finished she found Kakashi standing right behind her with both of his hands on her shoulders also looking out the window as the sky was welcoming the change of night to day.

"You have a beautiful voice," he whispered into her ear.

"Thank you," she said back grasping his hands with hers as two lost and lonely hearts sought comfort together as they watched the rising of the sun.

A/N: I hoped you liked it and I am sorry for the late updates… I'm working on it… really… well please review and you will decide if this story will continue or not… so please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Untouchable Pain

By: bldcvrdkunoichi

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Naruto world or Naruto him-self, though, I wish I did….

But I have come to the conclusion that I would work well with a certain lazy ass Chuunin since I'm just as lazy so we could be lazy together… or would _That_ be considered being lazy…. I wonder…hmmmmm…

I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed for the past chapters and I would also like to say thank you to anyone who will review and for Yonatayu for letting me know my error.

Chapter 8

"The blood, there was so much blood," he mumbled to himself that dream so fresh and so real in his mind. That dream had haunted him over the past two weeks, even when Mitsukai had left his house, saying that she was just being a burden and that she needed to get back to her normal routine which means training, that dream still continued. He walked into the shower to wash away the cold sweat that had coated his body, and hopefully wash away that dream as well as the memories that would normally not bother hum, but he was sure that she was not a normal girl.

"No," he sighed to himself in the shower, "any girl who plagues my dreams and thoughts for over a week must not be normal." Kakashi shut off the shower and he threw on his clothes before he walked out of the bathroom. When he was finally through with putting on his clothes he was surprised to find Kontonashi sitting at his table holding a scroll from the Hokage.

"The old man had a scroll for you so I took the liberty to bring you the scroll."

"Of course you did," Kakashi said to his old friend as he sat down at the table to join Kontonashi smirking underneath his mask, "Now you and I both know that this scroll was just an excuse to come and talk with me." Kontonashi's grin lost itself to his serious side of his being for the second time in his life.

"Yes, I assumed that you would know that I was looking for you and well… I," he paused for a minute trying to find the right words for such an important matter as this, "I wanted to say thank you for helping Mitsukai when she needed it the most, I mean, I have no doubt in my mind that she would have been alright if you didn't show up to help, but something had happened to her while she was here." Kakashi started to panic when he heard this bit of news.

'Did I do anything to hurt her?' Kakashi asked himself in his mind.

But seeing the worried look cross his friends face Kontonashi laughed, "No, nothing bad had happened my friend, but exactly the opposite. When she moved back into her apartment she was different, she… changed somehow… she no longer has those dead eyes, or even that lost smile she used to wear when I tried to get her to do something out of the ordinary. When I walked in to the kitchen, she even let me eat some of her food before she threw me out with a smirk on her face. A smirk Kakashi, since Nai had died the only human emotion that has graced her face was disgust, usually at something I was trying to do that I would fail miserably at, but that's beside the point. She has changed and I think that you should somehow get the credit for it." Kakashi laughed at Kontonashi's face as the wonder on it left and then he also started laughing.

"You give me too much credit, my friend; maybe it was you, who helped her in some strange and twisted way."

"Ahh, but how can I have done that if I can only look on her and at her as a brother would to their sister."

"Then are you implying something?" Kakashi asked his laughter long ago subsided.

"No nothing of the sort," he replied with that grin back on his face.

"Sure you're not, sure you're not. I'm not exactly sure that I trust you with you having those intentions in that head of yours."

"You're my friend, what kind of attentions would I want you to have with my sister?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The soft thuds and the swift whacks echoed in the forest and the surrounding trees. Ever since she had walked out of Kakashi's house and back into her apartment she had trained her body almost non-stop even with little sleep. Yet something had changed. Something had changed in her, not physically but something with her mental out look, she knew that it had happened, but what had caused such and effect on her is just another question in her box of many questions.

Mitsukai no longer looked at life through a dead person's eyes; she no longer lives a lifeless life of turmoil and death. She now looks at life through her own eyes, and it is as if she had never seen everyday sights before. It was like she had been awakened from a sleepless trance. Insomnia still ruled most of her nights but her days were ruled by the sun and by the joy in her life. She had finally realized that life was a gift that she had had all along.

She had felt him approach so when he was close enough to actually hear she stopped kicking the now battered up and bruised pole.

"You're going to wear yourself out if you continue to beat up that poor piece of wood. It never did anything to you so why would you do that to it?" he asked. When she heard that she turned to face him with her eyes glittering in mischief as a smirk formed on her doll like face.

"I have no clue what you are talking about Kakashi. I was just training by myself when you walked in."

"Oh I see how it is. You beat up on poor undefended pieces of wood that have no form of protection at all."

"Then what, do you propose should I train on?" the smirk never leaving her face as her eyes held his to hers.

"I'm saying that you should not hit on those poor helpless pieces of wood."

"Then who, do you suggest should I hit on?" she asked even though she knew that she was falling into the trap he had set up with his words.

"Me."

"So do you want me to just come up to you and randomly hit you when ever I want? Which I can easily…" his voice hung with mock hurt as he cut her words off.

"You hurt me my lady."

"Then what are you trying to propose I do."

"I propose," he said as he walked a couple of steps towards her bring them within an arms length, "that you need something better then to train on then just hitting poor pieces of wood."

"So do you want to help me train, then, since you were the one to put up such a fuss about it anyway?" she asked not moving from her spot.

"Well I could do that…"

"If you are not going to fight me then I think that I'm going to ask someone else… maybe Gai to help me train because I know that he will be willing to fight me and help out because that's just the way Gai is." She laughed as his face lost its look of arrogance and took on one of shock.

"No need, no need to do that, that idiot in green does not need anyone encouraging his psychotic behavior… he's psychotic enough as is with his stupid rivalry that has been going on for God knows how long…" Kakashi stopped speaking because for the first time he noticed that she was laughing at him, through out his rant about idiotic sensei's.

After some fits of giggles she finally responded with, "So are you going to fight me or not?"

"Whatever you wish." He said as both went into their fighting stances.

Neither moved as they were both waiting for the other to make the first move between them. The wind brought the swishing of the leaves and the start of the battle or so it seemed.

Yet in reality the battle had already started a couple minutes before with some well placed one-handed seals with her hand that was behind her back. The genjutsu she had placed slowly took affect, slightly altering the appearance of the field. Not enough to see any physical change, unless you train here daily, since the field was a part of the magnetic field throwing you off of balance at times and at other times faintly moving the trees.

Mitsukai charged at him bringing her right leg out to kick his arm. Ready to block the kick, Kakashi didn't notice that the kick was unusually short, but he blocked it anyway which left him open for the punch that she delivered to his stomach.

"My flexibility helps me in battle. You should remember that." She whispered as she saw the surprise in his eye.

"Ahhh that may work sometimes, but is speed a factor you have?" he asked the glint returning to his eye after the punch.

"You are not taking this seriously," she stated, "if you were, you would have revealed the Sharingan by now."

"Who say's I'm not?"

"I am."

Kick after kick and a punch for punch each countered and blocked the one before making them circle around the clearing.

"So are you going to start to take me seriously?" she asked again and in return no reply came from him.

"Fine," she said as she started to make seals with her hands consciously making sure that she could break both ninjutsu and the genutsu apart so both would be able to work to their fullest extent.

"Ryu, Usagi, Hebi, Nezumi, Tora, Tori, Saru, Tori, Inu, Usagi, Inu, Tora, Uma, Ryo…** Senpuu no** jutsu."  
The wind swirled into vortex around pushing him into the tree which, in turn, triggered some kunai that flew out of the trees towards Kakashi.

"If you want to beat me then you're going to have to do better than that." With those words said he fell right into the trap. She watched him as he dodged the kunai but fell into one of her other planned traps.

Earlier that day Mitsukai had planned to test her-self so she had set consecutive traps for her own training purposes never think that she would use them on someone else. And Kakashi had fallen for one of the oldest in the book: the hidden net.

Mitsukai was laughing at Kakashi's surprised look. "You said that I would have to do better and have I not done it just at the speed I am without needing to speed up?" she asked at the figure caught above her.

"Hai, Hai I would let you win but since we are talking about you then I think that I have to up the ante a little." He cut the ropes and somehow landed on top of Mitsukai and as a result made her fall to the ground with him straddling her hips.

"How about this for a change." He said as he stared into her light lavender eyes. The air thickened and sparked with electricity.

Mitsukai's breathing became irregular and her pulse raced as she stared at his face with anticipation evident in her eyes.

Both their hearts sped up as Kakashi slowly brought down his mask as he let go of her hands. With her hands finally free she untied his forehead protector letting it fall onto the ground. As she did that his heart skipped a beat and shivers raced down his back.

He looked so… so… there were no words that could have descried him at that moment in time, with his hair flying ever which way, with some of it even lying in front of his face enhancing his features even more and then with a light layer of sweat coating his body from their training and his handsome face topped of his striking features.

Kakashi gazed down at the beautiful women beneath him, with appreciation. Her silver blue hair fanned across the ground as she laid visibily gasping for air. A sensually erotic tension spread through the clearing. Labored breaths mingled as he leaned his head down and whispered into her ear which only turned up the heat even more than it was before.

"This puts the play on a whole other level."

Their breaths mingled even more as he pulled her into his warm embrace, his mask long forgotten as it lay on his neck. His sweet lips caressed hers as the warmth grew in both of their bodies. Kakashi enticed a satisfying sound from Mitsukai as she arched her whole body to better feel hers against his.

As they laid there they both engaged in a series of passionate kisses each one making the heat rise until there was a burning sensation in both of their bodies. Yet as the pleasure ruled Mitsukai's body it set off the prolonged jutsu and then the genjutsu took affect.

Yet since her charka was unchecked the jutsu raged on Kakashi as her target bringing her along to look at the thoughts in Kakashi's mind and she was stunned as she saw the images that haunt him.

A/N: I hoped you liked it and I am sorry for the late updates… I'm working on it… really… well please review and you will decide if this story will continue or not… so please review but for this you have to blame the internet because it was being stupid and wouldn't let me on and so I had to go back two days losing everything I had typed which caused me to retype everything again which proves just how troublesome my computer really is. cries at computer damn computer it wouldn't even let me upload Naruto at all cries some more and runs out screaming at the damned computer. I again ask your forgiveness for this untimely and prolonged update. runs back in maybe this long update will sedate my lovely readers for a little bit... maybe. gets food thrown at her ohhh ramen runs off after the ramen.

P.S. I think that the rating may go up in the near future…. Oops I made a mistake here is the final draft hehehe .


	9. Chapter 9

Untouchable Pain

By: bldcvrdkunoichi

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Naruto world or Naruto him-self, though I am plotting to try and take over the world of Naruto by force and my amazing Ninja skills with my friends Mary and Megan and if anyone would like to join they can contect us and help with the plotting… but I claim the masked perverted ninja… yeah he's mine to BACK OFF!... thank you and have a nice day.

Chapter 9

_Mitsukai was standing there in the middle of a forest surround by trees and bushes. She could tell that something was about to happen because the earth was to still. There were no signs of animals anywhere in sight. It had seemed that they had fled the area long ago knowing that something was about to happen. Knowing that something was coming their way. Yet nothing was out of place. The animals were, for the most part, hiding away. If someone were to walk into this patch of the woods they would have thought that nothing was wrong, yet someone with a trained eye and instinct would know that, if not greatly, something was wrong with this picture that was set before them._

_Mitsukai knew that this was Kakashi's worst nightmare. The Genjutsu that she had set up before had ensured it. She knew that she could not win against him by strength alone, even though the were almost evenly matched, she was smart enough to understand the different structures of the body between a man and a women to know that eventually he would win out against her. Yet once she started fighting him she never really meant to set the jutsu off. She knew for a fact that it could have been traumatizing to him, not to mention the fact that it might even affect her._

_'Serves him right,' she thought, 'he was the one who did not take her as an opponent so he deserves to see exactly what his worst nightmare is.' She knew that this would probably hurt Kakashi more then help him, and now she was very sorry for putting this genjutsu on him. Only her worst enemies deserved to end up with this fate even if he did have the Sharigan eye and was an idiot for not using it and underestimating her._

_Mitsukai had been in enough of these to know that in about a couple of minutes she would have some clue to go on. Once their was something that she would be able to see out of the ordinary she would be able to step in and stop the action from taking place, but until then all she could do is to sit their and wait._

_She leaned against a tree to wait. She knew that she would not be able to find that person whose thoughts she had entered without a little bit of their consent. Yet she did not have to wait very long. A scream was heard off into the distance._

_Knowing that she would have to come in contact with Kakashi to break the jutsu before it was fulfilled and there is no hope of breaking it._

_Running towards the sound blindly she tried to get there as soon as possible. Yet when she came towards the city she saw a picture that she thought would never be painted in one's mind that had seen such horror and death as Kakashi had. Sure he had sworn to always protect those close to him, so the destruction of the village would come as a shock to him. Yet the blood painted streets contrasted with the color of the buildings. Every where Mitsukai looked she could tell that what ever had happened easily turned into a blood bath. Dead bodies lined the streets as if it was just the end of a horrible battle. She would have thought that it was a battle if not for the fact that everyone lacked forehead protectors._

_She looked through out the streets trying to locate him. She knew that the time was in the essence, yet time did not seem to be on her side. She followed all the clues, which led her across the town and into the surrounding forest of the training areas. She could smell newly spilt on the air. She knew that she was getting closer and closer to finding her man, because as she looked back the city limits had started receding more then usually pointing out that he was not to be found back there and was some where in front of her. _

_She slowed her pace, not sure exactly where to go since this is not her own nightmare. As she approached another training ground she could tell that there were two crouched figures in front of her, well to be exact two figures. She could tell that there was one figure crouched over another. She supposed that whoever it was was hit with shuriken since they littered the ground and were also in the trees._

_The smell of blood lingered even more then before. It was almost nauseating at how much the smell of blood penetrated the woods and foliage around it. Who ever was lying on the ground was recently hit. Keeping as silently as she could Mitsukai walked up to the pair in the woods, and there he was. She noticed that Kakashi was the one sitting over an unmoving body on the ground. She could tell that there was a battle. Weapons were splattered with blood and were lying at various places on the ground._

_Kakashi was crouched on the ground, with his head bent over the unmoving figure beneath him. He almost looked as if he was crying. She stopped for a second, hearing what the women on the ground was saying._

"_I'm sorry, this was all my fault and…"_

"_No it is not, I was the one that brought this upon you. Now be quite you will need your rest if you are going to survive."_

_"But I will not and I wanted to say that… I… love…" Silence._

_Mitsukai finally decided to break this genjutsu so this would not harm him any more then it has. She should have done it sooner but seeing that the women talk to him with such caring words she could not just break it. For some reason she wanted to be that women proclaiming her love to him. Yet she knew that it could not have been anyone else in the village and a memory of a girl name Rin popped in her head yet that too did not make any sense. _

_Seeing enough she mustered enough courage to break the two apart and bring Kakashi back into the real world instead of the dream world. As she moved closer she noticed that the woman's hair color was light blue. She tapped on Kakashi's shoulder making him look up at her. Which brought them back from the genjutsu, but not before she saw the women that laid there dead on the ground._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Coming back into reality Kakashi noticed that Mitsukai was sitting on the ground with her eyes open staring into the distance. He quickly made his way to her and he tried to bring her out of the trance she was in. He knew that she saw everything that was in his mind. He knew that she saw the dead women on the ground, which made him worry even more. Kakashi took Mitsukai into his arms and carried her away to go to that God forbidden place: the Hospital.

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed you have made me very happy… . yay… so I will try to update as soon as possible but while I am writing the next chapter I have a question for you to ponder while you wait: What are dreams but another reality, and what is an alternate reality but someone else's life? And how can you tell the differences? Heheheh just something for you to ponder….. please review… thank you …. Thanx


	10. Chapter 10

Untouchable Pain

By: bldcvrdkunoichi

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except my OC's which would, right now, include everybody except Kakashi, but…. I will have a plan to take over the whole world just so I can get Naruto especially Kakashi… so once I get that it will be saved from the invasion of the squirrels…. Yeah. And then my friend Meg will get it and we will all be doomed.

A/N: These lyrics are in Mitsukai's head while everything is going on, which basically are Kakashi's thoughts the lyrics and in the middle, and are in bold, and are also italicized.

Chapter 10

"What exactly happened back their?" the masked man who had never left her side asked medic-nin who was standing to the side of the doorway. Kontonashi****

_**Playground school bell rings again**_

"When she saw that image if that dead person her mind reverted back to those days when she didn't know of a thing called killing. She has been through so much in the past month that her mind wanted to save herself from all the pain that she has witnessed and inflicted. On others and herself." Kakashi nodded to himself, he knew that those scars on her arm were self inflicted, yet she had done nothing wrong so she could not committee suicide without being frowned upon. He knew that own feeling and unconsciously covered his own arm with his hand.

_**Rain clouds come to play again**_

Yet the medic-nin kept on talking, "Since she is not in a good condition I think that it would be better to leave her in her house because the surrounds are familiar and the fact that she is with faces that she can relate to that will also speed up her recovery time."

"Is there anything else we can do to get her back sooner?" the man asked as he stared down at the form of a women who was gazing out the window into the blacked sky filled with its tears crying down on the poor woman with her dreadful past, with eyes that were glazed over by knowledge of death.****

_**Has no one told you she's not breathing?**_

"There is nothing that we can do she will just have to break out of this by herself."

_**Hello I am your mind giving you someone to talk to**_

"She is right now in her own little world and so we have to wait to see if she is willing to come out."

_**Hello**_

"It seems that she has been a little hurt ever since her family has died, and everything else just added on to it making her into a shell."

_**If I smile and don't believe**_

"It is her choice and we cannot change it. She has been living in a dream longer then anyone will be able to truly guess."

_**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**_

" She has so be able to fix herself no matter how hard we want her to come back, she has to want to with her whole heart and whole being otherwise she will just revert back into this form if we make her come out of it, not to mention that we might hurt both physically and mentally. It is her choice even though it was your dream."

_**Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken**_

"She is living in her mind, who is putting up a safe guard."

_**Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide**_

"Well we can hope that in a couple of weeks, she will be able to recover from the shock of everything. I mean you never really expected to see that in someone else's mind, especially only after knowing that person for a couple of weeks. Yet now a days you never know because shinobi seem to keep going on dangerous and even more dangerous missions everyday. They need to be able to accept love when they find it."

_**Don't cry**_

The medic-nin stopped speaking as he looked back at Mitsukai. Silently he left the room, knowing that both men would want to be there with her. He had said what he need to so now he was going to go. Kakashi stepped out to the side of the window sill where Mitsukai was sitting and took a seat in the chair beside her as Kontonashi sat on the bed. Kakashi's thoughts strayed to Mitsukai. He knew that she felt like he did: all alone. He was used to the emptiness inside of his heart yet when he met her it all evaporated. He knew what kind of pain she went though and he wanted to erase it all away. He knew that she was an insomniac. He could see it in the way she acted.

_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**_

He had wanted to protect her from everything that had happened but he only had resulted in hurting her. How ironic it is that the one he wanted to protect was hurt in more ways then one. Kakashi looked at Mitsukai again he could tell that she was hurting inside. He could tell from his own experiences that she was fighting with her self her mind wanted her to stay inside to keep her safe, yet she wanted to be free.

_**Hello I'm still here**_

Was it even more ironic that for only knowing her for a couple of weeks that she could hold every thought in his brain he had been consumed with her presence beside his? Then again how ironic is it that he was the one, who ever night, saw her die in his dreams yet when she saw herself dead in his arms she was broken. His worst dream was coming true in an abnormal way. She wasn't dieing from any wound but her mind was killing herself from the inside. How much more ironic is that?

_**All that's left of yesterday**_

A/N: You now know why she collapsed… dun dun dunnnnnn. Okay anyway please forgive me for this late update and this short chapter I am trying to keep up but I am currently studying for finals and my teachers are loading me with all these projects so once school is over I promise you that I will update as soon as it's over…. I hope… I would also like to thank everyone who review and than all the reviewers that will review…. Thank You. .


	11. Chapter 11

Untouchable Pain

By: bldcvrdkunoichi

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story like except my views as a writer but they are counting for less and less these days… oh well once I get Kakashi on my side I will not care because I will not have to write these anymore because I would have him to play with and he would have to help me fulfill my fantasies… don't you just love him and the laziest Jounin also…. Man I'm becoming more like him… no must not slack off in my studies… oh well they're too troublesome anyways…

A/N: I'm really sorry for the lateness of this chapter… for I have not been home to type it up and I am leaving again tomorrow so I hope that the length of this will sedate you long enough for me to come back and update… love vacation…. Hate the idea of no computer to type my stories on, anyway from this chapter on the story has gone from T to M, because well, you'll see but I am sorry if this has turned anyone away

Chapter 11

A week later there was still no change in Mitsukai. Kakashi and Kontonashi tried everything that they could think of to try to make her come back. They both loved her and they did not want to see her hurt in any way. They both just wanted the old Mitsukai back. They tried talking to her, holding her hand and even reading her favorite book out loud. They even tried to sing her favorite songs. They were very off tempo and off of key but the thought was still there. They bought all of her favorite foods, hoping that they would be able to get her to eat something, but the only response they got out of her was a blank stare. The only response they ever got out of her was a blank stare.

Unable to pass up any more mission, Kakashi was gone a week later on an A-class mission. Kakashi hoped and prayed that Mitsukai's state would not worsen. Once on the mission, he captured the missing scroll easily from the rouge ninja, getting just a couple of cuts and scrapes. He returned to the village and went to see the Hokage with blatant urgency. Kakashi wanted to see her progress hoping that she would indeed be in that bed, waiting for him to come back with that smile of her that he had urned to see for two weeks.

Once Kakashi turned in the report to the Hokage he calmly walked out of the door, but once he heard the door click shut he made a mad dash to the exit. But as he came upon it he was only stopped my Rai.

"Let me pass." Kakashi stated as he tried to make his way around the man in his path.

"I think not." Rai replied in a subdued tone in his voice.

"Then what do you want now?" Kakashi spat out, trying to put all of his anger and hate for this man in this one question. Kakashi did not want to have to go thought this, and he defiantly did not want to have to have a decent conversation with this man who had pained Mitsukai so much.

"And what would you mean by that question?" Rai countered back, trying to make his voice sound as innocent as possible even though he knew exactly what Kakashi was talking about.

"I think that you have caused enough trouble lately, so why don't you just let me pass."

"Oh, I would like to take that question and throw it right back at you because, last I checked, I was not the one who put my love in a coma. I have not hurt her enough to make her want to retreat in the dimensions of her own mind. Now was it I? I was not the one that made her suffer."

"You should not be talking about that because, if I remember correctly, I was not the one who tried to rape Mitsukai."

"Yes but what you did caused her more pain then I would ever cause."

"I think not. What you did was inexcusable."

"Aaaahhhh, but you see, she was mine in the first place, and once she turns the lovely age of 24 she will truly be mine." Rai smirked at that thought, he had been waiting for that day to come for years and it was so close he could almost imagine what the out come will be.

"What do you mean by that?" Kakashi said as he pinned Rai to the wall with his Jounin vest.

"I am only talking about a promise made before you even were in this. First it was the idiot Nai and then it is psychotic copy-nin, what next, another loser that isn't even worth touching my angel?"

"You are speaking as if you own her, and no one owns Mitsukai."

"That's what you are thinking but once she turns that appropriate age, everything will be revealed." Rai said as he untangled himself from Kakashi's grasp and made his way towards the Hokage towers, leaving one last statement for Kakashi to ponder and to think about.

"You know nothing of the patters of that girl, so it would be smart of you to leave her be, because she is not yours to be dealing with, and if you need any proof just look at what happened to her late lover Nai."

Angered at Rai's words and also confused Kakashi quickly walked to Mitsukai's house, in hopes that she would be able to put all the pieces together from his talk with Rai. Everything confused him. Rai had mentioned so many things that had to do with her that it would be impossible to figure everything out in one sitting, unless he would be able to receive a little bit more info from Mitsukai or even from Kontonashi. He mentioned that she would be his, but it would not make sense to try and rape something that would be his in due time. No, he could not think that way, he would not think that way, Mitsukai is not some object that can be taken. She is a person in her self and she can choose what she wants, it is her life so it would have to be her decision, not some idiot who doesn't even know what he is talking about.

Once he was at the front of Mitsukai's door step, ready to knock, Kakashi noticed that the door itself was unlocked, and it wasn't even closed all the way. It looked as if someone was in a hurry to get out of there, so whoever came out of there did not notice that they had not fully closed and locked the door. This sent Kakashi on the edge because the off set door could mean a couple of different things. It could mean that Mitsukai was indeed better and wanted to get away from the house because she has been cooped up there way to long or it could mean that her condition had only become worse, which would make both, Kontonashi and the medic-nins, run in and out of the house.

Kakashi cautiously walked through the door and into the house. Everything was where it should have been, and nothing seemed out of place. He walked further into the house. It seemed as if there was nothing out of place. As he came up to Mitsukai's room he stood in front of the closed door. He was afraid of what he would find once he would open the door. This was unlike any battle he had ever engaged in. A kunai knife could cause less harm then a broken heart could. The anxiousness finally overcame the unease as he opened the door with haste. The first thing he saw was the open window with its ledge which made the memories of her lifeless form looking out of it. Looking at the bed, his heart stopped, for the bed was empty and it looked as if no one had slept in it for days. This could mean two things; either she was okay or something bad had happened that would include medic-nins or something of s worse fate for her, death. He stared at the bed and then around the room for any clues of what might have happened.

It only took a few seconds in Kakashi's senses to go to his brain to pick up the sound of hurried feet rushing around in the house. Kakashi walked out of the room and into the hallway. As he was just a few feet away from his original position at the door he sighted Kontonashi.

"Kakashi?" Kontonashi asked, "When did you get back from your mission?"

"This early morning, but I have been filling out reports for the past few hours. This was my first chance to come back and look at this place." He replied as he walked towards the kitchen, which was where Kontonashi was standing.

"Well, with that said I am guessing that you know the news."

"If that news includes Mitsukai no longer being on bed rest, then yes but if it has something more to do about her whereabouts or something else that would be a no." he said as he sat down in one of the chairs at the table.

"Well it would be about a week after you left to go on your mission, and that was when Mitsukai snapped out of it. I was here at the time so I thought that everything was going to be okay, but when I came back the next day to check on her progress, she was no longer in the house." Kontonashi also sat down at the table so he was face to face with Kakashi, so he saw his surprise and how loss and hurt reflected in his one eye. Kakashi sat in silence; he could not believe that this was happening. This new revelation led to a whole new list of possibilities and heart aches.

"Do you know where she is?" Kakashi asked the urgency in his voice evident, even though he was a little afraid of what would happen once the answer is revealed.

"Yes and no." he said looking a little depressed at his statement.

"What do you mean by that?"

"When I went to go tell the Hokage about her disappearance he just nodded his head and told me not to worry. He said that she had came to him the night before asking him permission if he could send her on a mission."

"What kind of mission?" he asked even though he was pretty sure that he knew what the answer was.

"An S-ranked mission by herself," he said as if expecting Kakashi to blow up at him.

"Oh Kami-sama no. Why?" he said.

"That is the question that I have been asking myself, because I do not know. The Hokage knows where she is and in time, he told me, Mitsukai will come back when she is ready to come back."

"But we have to find her, there is no telling what she will do, especially since she asked to go on a S-class mission in the state that she was in."

"I want to but I cannot go out and find her."

"Why not?" Kakashi asked, thinking that the man sitting in front of him was crazy for the fact that he would not go out and try and save Mitsukai, "Why, she has done…" Kakashi was cut off.

"It's not a matter of wanting to, I was told by the Hokage that I would not, in any way shape or form come in contact with her until she is ready." Once that was said an idea popped up into Kakashi's mind.

"But he has not said a word to me about seeing her so I can go and find her. Do you know of any places she might be?" he asked as the hope was regained in his voice.

"Yes, there is this waterfall not to far from her old home and the Uchiha compound. She likes to go there and meditate or to just relax. Mitsukai can stay up there for days, so that is a possible place and that would also be the first place I would look for her."

"And if she is not there?" Kakashi asked wanting to know all the possible places were she would be.

"Then I do not now, there would be multiple different places where she goes. I do not even know all of them."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As soon as Kakashi had all the information he needed he headed off towards the supposed spot of Mitsukai. The walk there was nothing special and it went quite well, without anyone getting in the way. The people around him did not sense the urgent rush around him and continued on their business, as if he wasn't even there, and Kakashi was glad for that. The last thing he needed was someone commenting about his how he is hurrying or something about Mitsukai.

As Kakashi came upon the Uchiha compound he noticed that there were a couple of men standing outside of it and so he decided to go around. He figured that if he started at the Uchiha compound then go outwards and back towards her old house, for the most part, everything would get covered and nothing would be missed.

He traveled a few miles outwards with still a few miles until he would reach the village walls and then he saw it. He saw the waterfall… or to be more exact he saw the beauty in it. The image was breathtaking. The whole scene held unimaginable beauty. The waterfall held the clear glistening water that led to a stunningly striking lake. The further he looked and examined the image the more he was at awe with the picture. The cascading glittering clear water that would put the cleanest of oceans to shame touched the rocks with love like gestures. He then saw an angel of immense beauty come out of the waterfall. He could have sworn that he had died and had gone to heaven because her beauty could only be one of an angel. She had came out from under the waterfall displaying everything that made a man want to go wild.

Many times before Kakashi had been happy that he had hidden his chakra so well, and this time was no exception, because he was almost certain that if she knew that he was there he would not be seeing her as he was now. Kakashi watched as his glittered haired goddess let the water fall all over her shapely body, letting the water drip down all her curves as it caressed its way down, down.

Mitsuaki titled her head back letting the water smooth out all her frustrations. She turned trying to arch her back as far as it would go to let her hair soak out all the gunk of her former training, but this only gave Kakashi a better view.

He saw everything, from the way her nipples perked up from the coldness of the water to the way her long hair framed her full breast and how it hung around her luscious stomach. Kakashi was just getting hard thinking about her body, let alone seeing it.

Mitsukai stretched bringing her arms up and over her head, revealing everything to him. If he was not hard before this, this only left his member hurting even more. She slowly walked out of the waterfall and dove into the lake, resurfacing minutes later. When she remerged from the lake she noticed that he was there watching her. A little self-conscious about herself and what he saw, she drifted back into the lake with only her head showing.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I cam to get you to come back with me," he said as he started to take little steps forward, towards the lake.

"Why?" her eyes darted around looking to see if anyone else was with him, as she spoke.

"Because I care about you," he responded back.

"What if I said that I do not extend those feelings back to you?"

"Then I'll tell you that you are lying," he said as he finally walked into the edge of the lake. Kakashi paused for a second before continuing into it, but soon he took confident strides, and went as fast as his legs would carry him in the deep, but swallow enough to walk, water. He walked straight up to the stunned Mitsukai, who did not move at all while Kakashi was walking up towards her, but once she gained control of her senses she quickly tried to move back.  
"If I mean nothing to you then why are you afraid that I can make your body do things that you heart agrees with?" finally on top of where she stood, he took his hand and cupped her chin as he captured his mouth with hers in a mind blowing passionate kiss.

Kakashi moved his body against hers brining it fully up against each other, which made Mitsukai gasp at the contact, as the sensations piled up on top of one another. Kakashi took this as a good sign, so he took his tongue and tortured her with his touches and caresses, for nothing was left untouched. Everything that Kakashi could reach, he touched them. He wanted Mitsukai to understand that this is more then just a friendship that they had been sharing, and it was working marvelously, he thought, until he started unzipping his own Jounin vest. Without Kakashi's arms around her, Mitsukai's senses came back and she pushed herself away from him, as she started to swim back.

"What did I…" he started speaking as he tried to walk towards he, but found that it was a little to deep to walk anymore so he decided to swim towards her, as he was cut off by her voice.

"It is not a matter of what you have done it is a matter of conscious. I cannot let you come and do this so I would like you to leave, and never bother me again. I hold no feelings for you and I would like you to step back and go back from where you came from because what just happened was neither your fault nor was it my fault. It was just a pure chemical reaction that both of our bodies felt and it is nothing past that." She said with a straight face as she swam away and under the waterfall, leaving a heartbroken Kakashi staring in to the heart of the waterfall hoping that she would come back and tell him that she was just kidding and that everything she said before was just a figment of his imagination, but that was just his hopes and he put back on his Jounin vest and started walking back out of the lake.

Mitsukai watched as Kakashi walked away. She hoped that what she was doing was right. She did not want to see him hurt. If she had to she would push him as far away as she could just to keep him safe, she would, but his touch lingered on her body and she wished that she could just walk back out there and embrace him and tell him that she truly loved him and that she wanted that as much as he wanted it.

A/N: please do not be mad at me for having all the angst and drama in this chapter but you will see once the next couple of chapters come you will see everything reveled… ok and I am thinking that there are at lest 2-3 more chapters before the end of this fic… depending on what I put into each chapter but I assume no more then 8 so this is the official half way point… thank you for all your support though this whole story.


	12. Chapter 12

Untouchable Pain

By: bldcvrdkunoichi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other bits and/or pieces of the Naruto world… otherwise Kakashi would have a permanent girlfriend, named bldcvrdkunoichi, and then Shikamaru and Temari would openly admit that they like each other, instead of downplaying it. If everything goes well and my plans succeed, then that shall happen and I'll own the Naruto world, but as of right now I do not so due not sue…. I have no money anyway….

Chapter 12

Days passed with nothing happening. Mitsukai was still at the lake thinking everything over and weighing the pro's and con's of which way her choices have affected her life. Kontonashi was still at her place checking to see if she was back yet and hoping that she would come home soon. He often looked for Kakashi to see if he had found anything out, or to see if he even found her. Even the rest of the city life had gone on as usual, as if nothing had happened at all, in fact. There was only one person that had really been affected by the meeting at the lake. No one was really sure what had happened to the Copy-Nin. All they knew was the obvious; something major had happened that had broken his heart. The people had no idea that this had to do with the angel like kunoichi at all, they just assumed that he had gone on a devastating mission, that had left him to rethink some of his morals and ideas because that mission had gone against one or more of his.

To the locals Kakashi could be found in one of the many bars at any time of the day, but to anyone who held the possibility of a decent conversation, he would not and could not be anywhere in sight. But when there was a sighting of the Great Kakashi, he would be drinking away his sorrows. Time and time again he would go into the bars trying to get some alcohol into his system, even after he was totally and completely drunk. The bartenders, having more sense then he did, refused to give him more, which would lead to Kakashi stumbling out of the door and going to the next bar to see if the next bartender was as smart as the last.

Kakashi wanted to forget all of his problems, all of his pain. He wanted to forget that Mitsukai had openly said that she did not want to see him again, and even though her words had affected him, a small part of his brain, the logical side of it, did not believe that her words were the truth. If that was true or not the fact still remained, she was still not back from the lake making him think, even more, that what she said was true. Many times Kakashi would stumble back into his bed and think that it was his fault. That it was something he did or something he said. His dreams were plagued buy thoughts of her and her words, but thoughts of Obito and Rin also came and played with the demons inside him and his mind.

No matter what happened it seemed, his thoughts always drifted to her. The angel out of his reach. The nightmares from before had returned. And it seemed that only time would mend his broken heart, but even that, it seemed, like it would take forever.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Hokage watched all of this through his glass ball.

"This is not supposed to happen," he muttered out loud.

The Third has made to many decisions to go back and see if he was right or if he was wrong. For the matter is complicated in itself.

"If I am to eliminate the person responsible for acts beyond treason and violation of ones rights I will have to figure out a different path to make it look like it was that person's own fault, which would save the wrath from coming to Konoha."

The Third looked back at the magical ball and saw Kakashi lying on his bed, dead to the rest of the world with him only concentrating on his dreams that plagued him, so, each night.

"I am sorry, boy, to have made you a part in this scheme, but you are the only way I can be able to get close to the perpetrator." The glass ball flashed to all the images of people that would be affected by this matter at hand.

The Hokage sighed as he let the ball move on its own, jumping from place to place and person to person.

'This is going to be one big mess before this whole thing is over and done with," he thought. HE had to do something and he knew exactly what needed to be done. For this interlude is more complicated and intricate then what it appears to be. One has to look into each ones hearts to decipher the true meaning and decide who is on what side and who has grounds to out play their decisions, for this matter is far from over. There are still too many secrets still uncovered which will or can change one's decisions…

A/N: I know that this is a short chapter… please forgive….. if you are still reading this I would like to send a big THANK YOU….to all of my reviews and I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can… please review…. It would make me get the next chapter up faster…. Please review…


	13. Chapter 13

Untouchable Pain

By: bldcvrdkunoichi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other bits and/or pieces of the Naruto world… if I did own any of my current loves… they would be working in a strip clubs to make me happy… but they are not… so I will just have them give me free strip shows at their leisure.

A/N: I feel like everyone has abandoned me on my quest to finish my story…. Please tell me that this is not true….by reviewing…. Please….

Chapter 13

Days upon days which had turned to months upon months have passed. It was past the point where everything has returned to normal, or as normal as going back to their daily routines. Unfortunately that excludes broken hearts, for each night tears open old wounds with the dreams of the past and the dreams of what has yet to come.

Daily life had returned which had brought Mitsukai out of the lake and away from the waterfall. She had, again started going on missions, but she still avoids Kakashi at all costs. Kakashi, on the other hand was in little better shape then before. He, like Mitsukai had started partaking in missions again at regular intervals. For the most part he had stopped his senseless and pointless drinking. Yet there were times when he would come back from a mission and go stop by at the bar to try and forget everything that had happened in the past. Both had gone their own ways, trying to forget the other in every way possible. Both had done a pretty good job of avoiding each other, that was until they both found themselves face to face with each other in front of the Hokage's desk.

"I have called you both in here," the Hokage started out, "to give you an important mission. Usually I would ask you both if you would want to except the fact still stands that you two are the only ones that are suited for this mission," he handed both two mission scrolls, "here take these mission scrolls. They will tell you everything." He finished as he let them read their scrolls.

Rank: A class

Opponent:

Name: Tanimoto

Age: 32

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5 ft. 11 in.

Weight: 189

Tanimoto has stolen one of the sacred scrolls. This scroll is very valuable. Intercept it while bringing it back. Make sure you kill Tanimoto and any other members that follow him. Make sure that no one suspects that you are the ones tracking down the scroll. Leave no clues behind that you are from Konoha and make sure that all loose ends are tied together. Take everything under consideration and leave nothing out. You both are to travel as companions; you are both lovers looking for a place away from everything else where you can be together. Tanimoto owns a bar in the outskirts of Suna. You are to go there and make sure that you are both well known there. From there you will do what you think is best after the situation is looked at and approved by both of you.

Once both of them were done reading, they gave the Hokage back the mission scroll and waited for further instruction.

"As you see," the Third continued, "this mission calls for two Jounins that know each other to a certain extent. You two are the best candidates for this outfit. You have the rest of the day to do as you want, and to get together anything that you need. You will leave tomorrow at sunrise. Both of you will take as long as needed to complete the mission, so it is your decision, but it would be wise to leave as soon as the mission is complete, any questions?" both stood still as stone.

"Very well, since there are no questions I wish for you to leave at dawn. Make sure that everything is settled before hand since there is no time range for the mission and I do not know how long it is going to take and I do not know what kind of complications you are going to run into. I bid you both good day and good luck." With that said the Hokage left both of them to their own thoughts as they exited the building.

Neither wanted to go on the mission, nor did they want to be in the same vicinity as the other, but since there was no other choice, and the choice was not in their hands, they did as the Hokage wished.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once they were dismissed they both went their own ways. Mitsukai went home and started packing the essentials for the mission while Kakashi found himself at the entrance to one of the many bars he had visited for the past couple of months. For once, he decided that drinking away his problems would not work and would not be the best idea.

Both had their minds on each other. Mitsukai's heart was aching. She was scared of the outcome, while Kakashi was angry and afraid. She was afraid that something dreadful would happened to her, and her feelings were strong, but she knew that she has a mission to complete. Kakashi was angry at the Hokage. Kakashi knew that the Third saw everything in this crystal ball. Kakashi knew that the Hokage must have seen the fight that had went on at the lake, and that there was a large chasm between Mitsukai and Kakashi as a result of it. Yet he still put both of them on the same god damned mission together, and the fact still remained. Kakashi was afraid. He was afraid of what would happen on the mission. He knew that one wrong step could end in death for one if not both of them. He was also afraid that there would have to be a reason. A good reason, that only the Hokage knows about, and he must have had a reason for picking both of them. He was scared, and he could not say why.

Mistsukai was worried. She had been seeing some images, very fuzzy images, but images none the less. The shadows were of figures, of one protecting the other. Shapes really, of someone being lost, and it scared her. It scared her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Neither slept that night. Both were afraid for the other. Mitsukai kept seeing the images, while Kakashi's mind replayed his dream from before. So by the time they met at the gate, both were dead tired, and neither wanted to go on the mission.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: I beg of you to give me reviews… the more you review the faster I get you the next chapter ok? XD NOW REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Untouchable Pain

By: bldcvrdkunoichi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor anything related to the Naruto world, unless you can count my two Kakashi hoodies, and the first movie in Japanese and the four Naruto CDs, the Naruto Calendar, along with all the volumes of manga, and all of my ideas…. I have a feeling that my ideas never count for anything any way…. Oh well more strip club fun for me and my Guys and no you are not allowed to join unless you give me the rights to own Naruto and the Naruto world XD

A/N: I think that almost everyone I know, except for some airheads, think that I need a life, and frankly I do….. So if anyone wants to donate me their life… and their good knees I would gladly accept…. Anyone? ... damn.

Chapter 14

They had traveled all day and into the night, with not so much as a glimpse of Suna. They had not even reached the half way point in the forest. Both of them knew that it was going to be a mess if they did not get some sleep soon; each thought that they were the only ones that needed the rest. Neither had said a word to the other, afraid to open up old wounds, that would only hurt more.

The tension was a little to much for Mitsukai, finally giving in to her exhaustion, "we should stop for the night." Kakashi paused, he knew just as she did that neither wanted to complete the mission because of a certain line that said that they had to act like lovers.

"We have yet to make it half way out of the forest; we need to make better time." He said, knowing that they should stop; they would make better time if they were to refuel their bodies. Kakashi knew that he needed to stop, but did not want to look weak in front of the person that had broken his heart, yet his body was telling him that if he had to go any further then his body would just collapse. He looked up at Mitsukai to gauge if she needed the sleep just as much as he did. Her stone cold face revealed nothing to him, but the bags under her eyes said it all.

"Very well, I'll take the first watch." He said, giving in to the aches in his body.

The rest of the night went smoothly with out any glitches, or anything out of the ordinary, except for the fact that neither exchanged anymore words then, 'your turn,' and 'thank you for waking me up.' Their was no sign of anyone following them or anyone else in the forest at all, even though one would really not be in the forest unless they have some business out side of Konoha or coming back from a mission, which is actually a larger amount of shinobi then one would think, then again _most_ shinobi that are headed on a mission are smart enough to get a good amount of sleep before hand and plenty enough to bring them back into Konoha's borders.

Once the night had passed as swiftly as time would allow, which was a little to fast for both of them since they wanted to just sleep a little bit more, the sun started to rise, bringing with it another day and another awkward silence. Like the day before neither wanted to speak to the other, not wanting to put their hearts on any strings, nor did they want to admit that both were hurt by the other. This went on for a total of five days. One would finally give in and say that they should rest for the night; while the other contradicted them saying that they needed to advance to Suna as soon as they can so that they could find the scroll to finish the mission, then they would give in and say that they would take the first watch. Day in and day out that same routine followed with only the necessary words spoken. Each wanted to keep out of the other's business, and it stayed that way. Both knew that once they reached Suna that they would have to put on the persona that they were the lovers that were looking for a getaway, and both we reluctant to get there and tried to prolong their travels as long as they can. Yet the worst part of the whole ordeal was that neither one was any happier then when they had started the mission and both knew that fact because it showed.

Both knew that by the end of the sixth day that they would have to talk. They would need to make some kind of plans about what they are going to do once they reach the inn. It was kind of obvious that they were going to have to act like the lovers, that the inn was expecting, but it was really up to them if they wanted it to be known to everyone that they were ninjas. Neither knew how to approach the other for the fact that neither had a decent conversation for months, yet neither had to really worry about how one was going to approach the other for that fact that they were not the only ones that destiny played with.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Mitsukai started packing things up from camp. Her thoughts drifted to the man who was currently scouting out the area around them. She wanted Kakashi to be safe, yet her own feelings would only get in the way of everything else. Mitsukai knew that she did the right thing by not mixing Kakashi up on the whole big mess, but she was afraid that she would not be able to push him away on the mission. It was going to be very hard, to deny herself of the warmth of this arms and the feeling of being safe in his embrace, yet in order for him to be safe and out of harms way she knew that she would have to make sure that this mission does not lead to anything more then friendship, and even that sometimes borders the line of the safe and unsafe.

As Mitsukai was walking around the area, also trying to get some layout of the land, when she heard some cries in the distance. She abandoned everything because it sounded like the sounds of a distressed child in the distance. She ran through the woods trying to find exactly where that sound cam from yet there was only more trees in the distance.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At that same time Kakashi was getting a layout of the land. It was not helping, that all he could think about was the fact that, in the matter of only hours, he would have to play the role of a lover, which, in his line of business, was not at all that odd of a role. Though the idea was not that was killing him. It was the idea that it would not be that hard of a thing to act out. It actually made him want to play that lover with all of his heart. It was almost like he needed to make up for something that he had done. It was like he blamed himself for what happened between them, and he needed to show her that he would be able to go past anything that was in his way.

The shuffling in the distance altered him to the party of men in the distance. But what really got his attention was the fact that they were headed back to their camp. The cries of a little girl made him forget everything else he was doing to go run and see what was happening. His heart also afraid that Mitsukai was over there with those men made his feet run even faster.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once Mitsukai arrived in the clearing the first thing she saw was a little girl, around the ages of seven or eight, surrounded by several men. She assumed that they were ninja or had some degree of training since there were no visible head bands on them. Unsure of what to do next she just watched as the three men surrounded her and started harassing her, telling her that she should just go back home. Mitsukai could tell that the little one was very scared as she clutched something that looked like a little package to her chest. Unable to take the abuse anymore, Mitsukai rushed out of the brush and stood in front of the girl.

"Ohhh have three men had to stoop so low as to need to torment a poor defenseless child just because they cannot find a proper play toy to be with?" she asked, giving the little girl a reassuring smile. The men laughed at her.

"If you think that we cannot get someone else to play with then I'll just show you how we play around, but I would think that a little girl like you would not be around these parts unprotected, and especially one as beautiful as you," said the man that was closet to her.

"Well," she started as she stood and watched how the men approached her, "I think that I can take care of myself, and to tell you the truth I am not on my own, I am traveling with someone else who is currently scouting out the area." The men laughed.

"What kind of dumb ass leaves one such as yourself all alone, with no one here that can protect you?" said the one to the left of her.

"Then maybe my traveling partner knows that I can take care of myself," as Mitsukai reinstated that she was not as helpless as she looked. She watched, analyzing their moves and how they could strike. By her observations, she concluded that none of them had much chakra and were not much of a threat to her, but the fact that there were three of them against her and a little girl that they could easily manipulate, evened the odds, if not making their odds better then hers. She needed to try and decide what the best course of action was, because she wanted to protect the girl, and if she let the girl out of her sight, it could cause harm to the girl not to mention that it could also provide a week point for her.

After weighing all of her options and figuring out the odds against her, she figured out that Kage Bunshin No Jutsu would be the safest choice, that way she could easily protect the little one and still be able to fight all three of the idiots.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Through the brush Kakashi could see an on going fight. At first he could not tell who was who or who was fighting whom, but as he pushed some of the foliage away from his eyes everything became clear. It was Mitsukai fighting three men; well actually it was three Mitsukai's fighting the three men and the real one stood in front of a little girl that was clutching a package to her chest. He would have stepped in if he had thought that there would have been any threat to Mitsukai, but it actually looked the other way around. She was beating the crap out of the three men. He was having fun just watching her pound the men into the ground, but hey who said that she could have all of the fun? but as soon as he stepped into the clearing all everything changed. As each of the thugs looked over their eyes widened in surprise and ran quickly ran away, oh well it was not like they were not going to be running away anyway once he was done with them.

"You spoiled all of my fun," Mitsukai commented as her Bunshins burst into smoke.

"Well some one had to, you were having to much fun." His mask crinkled into a smile. It was almost as if nothing had ever changed. The way that they looked at each other was not on of disgust or of loneliness, but one that is exchanged between good friends, or even lovers, but that was a forbidden word in Mitsukai's vocabulary. One time was enough to learn that from her mistakes, and loving was one of them.

Noticing this fact she quickly put her thoughts far away in the regions of her mind. She needed to see where the girl was going and why she was being targeted. Yet it still did not mean that she could act cold to Kakashi, he was the one that she was supposed to be in love with, and the only problem is that, this acting is not so much as an act but a reality. Never less she still had to continue her duty as a Kunoichi to the village, and if she has to act on how she feels then so be it, but once they returned to the village she would have to push him away from her again, no matter on how hard it is. She needed to protect him and she would do it with all that she has inside of her.

Mitsukai kneeled in front of the little girl who looked scared as if she was saved just to be delivered into the hands of another fate that was worse then the one before. "Don't worry, we are not here to hurt you." She said trying to comfort the girl, yet the only reaction that she received was a couple of blinks from those big eyes of hers.

"Where are your parents?"

"They're back at the inn," said the girl. Mitsukai smiled, she was finally able to get this girl to talk. She needed to find out where her parents are in order to return the little one back to them.

"Which way is the inn?"

"That way," and she pointed to show which way.

"Where were you going before the bad men came." This resulted in a snicker from Kakashi.

"Hey if you think you can do any better then you are the one that can ask her these questions," she threw back at him also giving him the pleasure of her glare.

"No, no you are doing such a great job I just can not wait to see where this is going to lead us." He whipped back

"Oh just go shut up Kakashi or at least go back to the camp and put everything else away, so that when I figure out where this one is going we can take her there and be on our way." She gritted her teeth; talking to him was like talking to a three year old kid. She turned her attention back to the problem at hand and back to the girl.

"Where were you going?" the little girl hugged the package closer to her small frame of her body.

"Where you going back to your parents?" she asked hoping that she had hit the stop, and she apparently did since the little girl nodded.

"How about we take you back to your parents so we know that you are safe, we don't want those men coming back do we?" the little one nodded and started follow Mitsukai back to their camp.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once Kakashi cleaned the camp out there was nothing for him to really do. For the most part everything was cleared before she ran to the help of the little girl, so he leaned against a tree to wait he had no idea how long it would take to sort this out and for all he knew it could be a couple of hours or a couple of minutes, he would just have to wait.

His thoughts were troubled. He was scared, so scared that some had happened to Mitsukai that it hurt. He did not want another one of his close friends, no she was not just a close friend to her she may just look at him like a close friend, but he felt something more. He loved her, and he wanted to protect her with everything that he had in him. When he had thought that he had lost her for a couple brief, but painful minutes back there and it hurt. He never wanted that to happen again, but he knew that she was a Kunoichi and there was no way that he would be able to protect her from everything. Yet he could not protect her if she was always pushing him away. His only consolation was the thought that he would be able to piece together part of the reason for this action while on the mission, it was the only way because he could just see her pushing him away once they returned to Konoha. His thoughts were interrupted as Mitsukai walked into the remains of the camp with the little girl following behind her.

"Are we ready to go?" he nodded.

"Did you find out where we are taking her?" he asked, half expecting her to say no.

"Yes we are escorting her to the inn that is only a couple of miles away from here; we were actually heading the same way." He nodded and picked everything up. They traveled for about a mile before they even reached any land marks, a couple of gates nothing much but it was still something that reassured them that they were going the same way. Upon reaching the town Mitsukai looked down at the girl and noticed that she seemed at home knowing exactly where they were going which would mean that they were in no sense lost, even thought she nor Kakashi knew how close or how far away the said 'Inn' was supposed to be.

As they continued to walk they noticed that there were people staring at them, but there was nothing that they could do about it now and as far as they were concerned they were going to be stared at for the remainder of the mission. They continued to walk by all of the houses and shops wondering when they would get to the Inn so that they could go to their Inn. They followed the little girl through some back streets until they came to one of the buildings.

"Here we are," the little girl said, "you can come in I would like you to meet my parents." Kakashi and Mitsukai exchanged glances.

"I guess we could stay for a little bit." Mitsukai replied.

They walked through what they assumed to be the back door since they had come through the kitchens and then into the lobby where the main desk sat. The little girl walked up to the front desk and gave the package to the women standing there.

"Where have you been?" the women exclaimed, "We have been so worried over you. You were supposed to be home an hour ago, your father and I thought that someone had taken you or something, I knew that someone else should have went with you…" she stopped as she noticed the two people standing behind her daughter.

The little girl looked back to see who or what her mother was staring at, noticing that her Okaasan was looking at. "Oh, Okaasan these people saved me in the forest and brought me back home safe." The women bowed to them.

"I want to thank you for saving my daughter. I do not know what kind of trouble she has gotten herself into, but I am grateful that you both were there to get her out of it."

"It was no problem really," Kakashi commented.

"I really do not think that this was her fault at all. Then men were there, I assume, for whatever was in the package." Stated Mitsukai.

"The package?" the women asked, seemingly confused over that fact, "There is nothing in this package except some new keys that we ordered from the metal worker to replace some of our old rusted ones." Silence and confusion reigned for a couple of seconds, each trying to figure out what exactly those men wanted.

"Maybe it was not precisely the same package that they were after," Mitsukai was starting to piece together all the pieces in the puzzle. She needed a sharp mind, after all, to live for as long as she did as a Kunoichi.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it is a possibility that they men were ordered to follow your little girl with the pretense of gaining the package, but they were not after her at all, maybe they did not know who was going to be carrying the said package, but they knew that there was a package that looked like the one in your hands that they needed to apprehend." That was all that needed to be said, because the effect was of shock. A little village in the middle of nowhere seems makes it seem like it can never have any ill will or harbor any criminals especially rouge ninja. Yet that little village in the middle of nowhere is the best candidate where all of that trouble will happen. The silence was finally shattered when the women at the desk snapped out of the trance that had settled in on everyone in the room.

"Oh forgive me for my manners. In all of this excitement I have forgotten them," she said bowing, "I am Miryouno the owner of this Inn and this is my daughter, Kajin. You are new here I assume, so if you need anything from us, anything at all just mention it to me or my husband and we would be grateful to help the two of you." Miryouno said as she bowed again.

"Well, actually if you could be as so helpful as to point us in the direction of the Issho Inn we would be eternally grateful to you and that would be all the help that we would require," Kakashi said as he bowed back to the women.

"Really?" she asked, "is that all?"

"Hai, there would be no need for anything further than that, we have no need to put you out of your way for our expense." He replied back.

"Then that is no trouble at all and we would not be going out on any limbs, you saved my daughter and that is the least that I can do to repay you, but anyway, you do not need any direction to the Issho Inn at all, because you are already here. I assume that you two are the shinobi that was mentioned in the letter. You two must be exhausted; here I'll give you the key to your room." Miryouno said as she shuffled through some drawers looking for the keys.

"Here it is." She said as she gave both keys to Mitsukai, who had her hands open, since Kakashi was carrying everything else on his back, "If you need anything I'll be here, or if you just want to _talk_," her eyes sent the meaning of her unmentioned words to both shinobi, "I will be here, since I know of your position."

"Thank you," said Mitsukai as she grasped the keys in her hand.

"Your room is up the stairs and to the right the number is 43 and is on the first floor." Both nodded their heads as Kakashi picked up their things and started up the steps.

Upon opening up the room, once they found the room with the right room number and not the 34 at which Kakashi swore was their room number, they noticed that there was a slight problem.

There was only one bed.

A futon to be exact.

This was not going to work out like each had imagined in their own mind. There was going to be a bone to pick with the Hokage once they were back in the Village, but as of right now there was nothing that they would be able to do about that… nothing at all.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was coincidental that the little girl, Kajin,that they had saved was actually the Inn keepers daughter. But was it really coincidental that there was only one bed in the room, and that the Hokage asked for one room when the rest of the Inn seemed to be empty. Though, there was that fact that they had to act as lovers, but who said that they had to act like lovers when they were alone in the room… this was going to be a very long mission for both.

The Inn. It was at that Inn that they were supposed to play love birds. It was that same Inn where their charade would begin, not knowing that the girl was the Inn keepers daughter. It was not hard at all to play the role in front of a little child and it was easy to carry it all the way to the Inn, but the question still remained: would they both be able to survive the whole mission without any breakdowns or mishaps? It could be a very long mission and neither knew what it held in store.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: ok is there anyone out there who thinks that my story does not suck and that I really need to write better… cause I think that it sucks….. anyone… anyone…… and I am very sorry for the length school is killing especially with all the make-up work I have to do because of my stupid ACL that decided to tear and need to have surgery on…… so beg of your forgiveness…. Ok I tried to make it longer and so I hope that this will please your thirst for knowledge… if you still have it…


	15. Chapter 15

Untouchable Pain

By: bldcvrdkunoichi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor anything related to the Naruto world… but one day I will win the Naruto World through a series of bets and a series of winning streaks that only I can pull off… but that is another story for another time and another place… just like the story that I will go to Japan and have a one night stand with a random Japanese person….. but I again digress.. once I take hold of the Naruto world I will be able to rule all with my Kakashi addiction…. Everything will be good…. And then I will make it a rule that everyone has to worship His Kakashi goodness…. Which by the way is very very tasty! But you no taste ever… me taste only

THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS…. WITHOUT YOU I WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO FINISH THIS FIC…. IF YOU STOP REVIEWING I STOP UPDATING.

Chapter 15

That stupid futon almost killed him. It killed him inside every time he accidentally brushed up against her or her against him. It was sweet torture. The only problem was that there would be no release for him. He would have to lay and take this for the next week or so until the mission is completed. It would kill him. The worst part of the whole deal was that he knew that he would not be able to touch her except for those few precious times that would only leave him yearning for more while on the mission. He wanted to curse the Hokage and yet he wanted to thank him. It was his entire fault that he was here in the first place. This mission would probably be the only time that he would have be able to hold her in his arms without having to some explanation that he would not have.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

This was killing her. She wanted to cry. To scream out in pain. It was killing her, this loneliness in side of her. Though the fear inside of her cries out and tells her that what she is doing is the right thing. She had lost so many people close to her that she did not want anyone else to leave. She would rather protect him by pushing him away from her then accepting the fact that he loved her and that she loved him. It was true that he was a very powerful shinobi but she would not chance it. She did not want to see him dead. This curse was killing her from the inside out. She would even have gone to the point of taking her own life for the fact that she would rather see her blood shed then watching his as he slipped away. It did not help at all when she felt her body pressed up against his. It was driving her mad. There were only so many times that she would be able to pass up any kind of fulfillment without being able to through all reason into the wind. Once she was able to breathe in and calm everything in her body that was screaming to do something if not anything she was able to fall asleep. It was a fitful sleep but it was sleep none the less.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Mitsukai woke up she could not believe that she had actually survived the night, well the majority of it anyway. Yet she did not exactly know what had woken her up, and it was certainly not because it was the morning for it was a black night with clouds covering what moon there was left. She heard something. A kind of rustling of sorts. She opened her eyes up seeing that if it was in her range of sight. Damn her for sleeping on her side, it would have been so much easier if she slept on her back because then she would have been able to turn her head while she acted like she was still asleep, but she could never get into that habit. Mitsukai dared not get up and alert a possible enemy, but then again for all she knew she was over analyzing it again. But a Kunoichi always had to be on her guard. A mistake could cost you a life of an innocent bystander or your own life. A little over analyzation would actually be something that could never hurt anyone and would probably be on her list of something that she had actually done right in her life. If it was an enemy it would be one that she would rather not fight but patience is not one of her best qualities and it is certainly something that she is defiantly lacking.

Mitasukai tried to get up only to find that there was something pulling her back down. She was an idiotic Kunoichi, not even able to tell that there was an arm wrapped around her waist. Screw over analyzing the room when she did not even know that the arm was there. Some Kunoichi she was, she probably had just stepped into a trap without even realizing it. She paused for a moment remembering that she was not in her own futon, that she was a long ways away from her house and not to mention Village. She remembered that she was sharing a futon with one of the hottest ninja's in the world. A mysteriously hot ninja that is so very touchable but… but what? She had denied herself this pleasure for so long. She wanted him, but her reasons were there and she knew that once she touched him and he touched her back that she would not be able to let him go again. It had almost happened once and she did not want to repeat it. She knew what would happen and the temptation was there. The temptation was almost killing her.

Against her better judgment she rolled over to see the man that she was thinking about only to find that he was staring at her. She quickly looked around the room to see if he was the only one there. It was a stupid thing to do really because she knew that it was him that had been making the noise that had awoken her. If it was anyone else he would have already fought them or he would still be fighting them. But that was just an excuse to look away. His eyes were so piercing, especially with the sharingan uncovered which only added to his mystery. Everything about him added up to make that ninja that she loved so well. A ninja that she could only love and never touch.

She looked back at him and this time she could not bring herself to pull her eyes away from them again. There was something about them that held hers to his. Maybe it was because it was his mask. She had seen him without it before and she just happened to be thinking about what it would be like to see it again. Maybe it was something that was in his eyes. She decided that it was. For they held within them many things. Trust and love were some of the things that she knew that were there and she thought that she saw passion and maybe even some lust, but her brain was not working anymore. It stopped somewhere between his touches and the feelings that came after.

His hands caressed her face and then ran down her body leaving her wanting more. She had promised herself not to get involved long ago and to not hurt him. But when his fingers threaded through her hair and caressed her neck like that she could not bring herself to stop it. His mask was there one minute and then gone the next as his lips traveled all over her body.

Just like his mask her clothes were gone and she didn't even remember if she had taken them off or if he had wiggled them off of her body without her even noticing. Their bodies almost fused to each other with neither one giving or receiving for long. The pleasure that amounted was almost unbearable and it was killing her.

She was no virgin. She has lost her virginity long ago when she was still with Nai, so she was not a newbie of any sort, but being with Kakashi was like dancing with the gods. With each new position and each new kiss and touch left her body aflame wanting more like never before. She wanted him, she wanted all of him and she wanted it now.

The fulfillment left her breathless and as they both laid there in the afterglow of their love making she was content. For the first time in a long while she was content to just lay their in Kakashi's arms. No words were ever spoken because no words were needed. It was perfect. Almost to perfect to be true.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She woke up with sweat drenching her body. Startled she shot up in bed to look at the man next to her. He was asleep. Looking like nothing to disturb him. He had his mask on but he could have just put it on by habit. She prayed to Kami that everything that just had happened was just a dream. Ohhh how she wanted it to be a dream, but at the dame time she wished that it was not. She looked down, relieved that she did in fact have her clothes on and that it was only a dream. She would have remembered if she had put her clothes on or not.

Kami she was going crazy. Her feelings were tearing her apart from the inside. She wanted to be able to love and be loved back. She tried it once but found herself paying for it afterwards. She was cursed and she needed to accept that fact, but it was so real. She knew that if she actually let it happen she would have felt exactly like how she felt in the dream. She would able to be happy. Sure she had Kontonashi but he was more like a brother then anything else. This was killing her. She was killing herself.

She couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't stand this need of being loved. This need of wanting more then she could ever have. It was probably being selfish on her part though. There are people out there that have had less and here she is, wanting more then others ever get to have in a lifetime. Yet she was allowed to be selfish every once in a while right?

She slowly and quietly got out of the futon and walked to the bathroom. She did not want Kakashi to wake up for this. If she had heard right, that he was a light sleeper only when he needed to be, then she should be fine. She looked through the shelves looking for something that was sharp. Something that she would be able to cut her skin with that would not leave a mess that she would need to clean up. She would have just gone to go get some of her kunai knives but she would have had to walk across the room to get them and she did not want to wake up Kakashi at all. She needed to avoid him at all costs and defiantly did not want to have him confront her.

Coming across a blade of some sort she took it in her hand and examined it. The last thing she needed was an infection. Not that she would mind it, it was just that it would be more obvious that she had cut herself. She would have actually laughed if she even did get an infection and he didn't even care. It wouldn't have surprised her in the first place.

The moon shone brightly as it shifted through the blinds in the windows and laid on her arms with the blood running down them. She stared down at the blood that started to flow freely. It dripped down and down. She caught most of it on a towel that she would have to wash later to get rid of the evidence, but a few drops of blood slipped away unnoticed and fell onto the floor. Those drops of blood will be discovered as patches of dried blood at a later time, but no one would know what was the cause of it and no one would know who was bleeding or not. There might be someone though, that might find out, but at that point in time she did not account for the fact that he was not a stupid ninja.

"This was the only way that I will ever be happy," the soft words floated out of her mouth, "when I can see the blood that has tainted the happiness in my life. Then again once the blood stops flowing is the only time that I would ever be able to find peace."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: sorry for the angsty cliffy…. Trying my best to update…. But it's kinda depressing looking at the stats for this story… plus effing homework and projects… they're killing me… please review… the more reviews the fast I write the next chapter XD!


	16. Chapter 16

Untouchable Pain

By: bldcvrdkunoichi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor anything related to the Naruto world yet I do seem to have many fantasies about a certain masked ninja. Some very interesting fantasies that just happen to include a bed and some velvet ribbon. And sometimes handcuffs…. Then again I fantasize a lot… maybe to much… is it too much when to think about him when you are doing your chemistry homework and applying that to things that can be put underneath the covers…. Damn I need help.

WARNING BROKEN FINGERS SUCK NEVER GET A BROKEN FINGER AND ALWAYS LISTEN TO YOUR PHYSICAL THEARIPISTS ESPECIALLY IF THEY TELL YOU TO NOT LEAVE YOUR FINGERS WHERE THEY ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE! XD…

Chapter 16

The next morning came quickly for Mitsukai, but not quick enough. The blood that she had spilled sought as a reminder to what she was and what she would never be able to get. It pained her so, but she was a kunoichi. A shinobi of the Konoha Village. She, like others would only accept her fate. That same fate that was sealed when she earned her headband.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Kakashi woke up in the morning he was surprised to find out that there was no woman sleeping in his arms and that he was only cuddling a pillow. In a way he was relived. The last thing he needed was another broken heart and only books and drinking to mend it. It was not very pleasurable the first time, and he highly doubted that the second would be any easier or better at all... not to mention a sinking suspicion that it would have only gotten worse.

Looking outside he gathered that it had to be sometime in early morning, for the sun was penetrating through the open windows. That or the sun was too bright and did not know what was good for him. Yet looking at the sun reminded him of Mitsukai. Well his relationship with her, in a way. It was almost if, he was the sun and she was the moon. They were opposites, yet they needed each other to survive. They were always revolving around their makeshift Earth of betrayal and passion, but betrayal isn't the right word. She had really not cheated on him in any way shape or form, but she had pushed him away. Yet should she have cheated on him it would given a valid point of reasoning's instead of grabbing answers from the sky.

The moon and the sun always were at opposite ends of the earth. When it was day the sun would be out with little traces of the moon to be found. While if it was night the moon shone brightly without any traces of the sun present. Yet there were a couple of instances where the moon and the sun were able to connect, like eclipses. If only he could get them to connect like a solar eclipse. And if needed he would rearrange the sky and defy all the lessons one learned in physics just so that they could be together.

Kakashi's thoughts were turned in a different direction once he was actually up and walking around the room, as he gathered his clothes. Blood. He could faintly smell blood; it was just strong enough for his nose to pick it up, had it been anyone else, though, they probably would have detected nothing. His thoughts started to jump around trying to figure out what could have happened or where it was coming from. Looking around for clues did not help him at all since he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Upon reaching the bathroom the smell started to become stronger. His heart started to race with his thoughts of all the possibilities that could have happened during the night since Mitsukai was no where to be found, aka not in their room.

Glancing around the room, Kakashi could not, again, spot anything out of the ordinary and he also could not see any traces of blood anywhere. For some reason Kakashi knew that the blood scent was coming from the bathroom. The strongest scent of blood came from there, but that did not necessarily mean that it was there. He would have to scrutinize the whole place on order to be certain that it was there, and then he spotted it.

The carpet. That was where the scent of the blood was coming from. There were just a couple of blood stains there. They were not big enough, though, for it to present some notice, but they were big enough to be seen if one was looking for them. They were small splotches of blood that could have been from anything. They could have just been from a paper cut or they could have been someone trying their best to hide something. But then the question would be what happened and to whom. It really could have been anyone for the fact that those blood stains could have been there from the past visitors, but the question that would remain was why it took him all night before he noticed that they were there. Yet that could be answered with the fact that he crashed on the futon and that he had other things on his mind then his surroundings. He wouldn't know anyway for sure until he found Mitsukai, if she had noticed the blood at all, then again he could just be blowing this whole thing out of proportion. Then again as a shinobi one would rather be overly concerned then not, for it could cost lives while on missions.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once Kakashi finished dressing he made sure that he took his key from the drawer since he did not know exactly where Mitsukai was, and with his luck he would probably just miss her and he would end up sitting out side of their door because he forgot it inside. Her key was missing so he assumed that she had knowingly gone out and probably didn't know what time she would be back. He walked down the stairs and into the lobby looking around to see exactly where he was and to also get a feel of his new surroundings in the day light. No one was any where in site, so he figured he might as well look around town and maybe even the surroundings of their residence.

As he walked out of the door he heard two people talking in the back so he wandered over there to see what was going on. To his surprise he found Mistukai helping with the wash as she talked with Miryouno. Both of them stopped talking and looked up when they heard him coming. Mirupimo smiled at Kakashi as he approached them.

"We are almost done here, we just have to finish this little bit up and then we will be done," she said with a smile as some kind of bell went off inside of the building, "oh, that must be Chiharu with the mail and everything else. I'll be right back. And Mistukai," Mitsukai looked up to Miryouno as she started walking away from the washing bins and into the hotel, "you can just leave the rest of the clothes there, you have done enough to help me and I am sure that you have a lot that you want to do with your young man after all."

"Thank you," Mitsukai replied.

An awkward silence fell between the two shinobi. Neither knew what they should say to the other. Kakashi just stood there, almost waiting for a sign of some sort, while Mitsukai just ignored the Inn Keeper's words and kept washing the clothes that remained.

"You looked nice," was all that they needed as an ice breaker. The only problem was that he had meant what he said. Mitsukai laughed. Some fishnet on top of a black tang top was not what she considered beautiful, but then again she would have to go along with it just because as of the moment that they stepped out of their shared room they would have to play the role of lovers.

"If that is what you call it," she replied as she just finished up the remainder of the clothes and started to hang them up.

"You know that we are on vacation," he said as he slow walked up behind her as he wrapped her in his arms, "you do not need to be helping her with the wash. You need a break sometimes to, you know you are not invincible."

"I may not be invincible," she leaned back into his embrace, "but I am a kunoichi, so I think that, that in it's self gives me a little more power." She loved being in his arms, but she hated it at the same time, but she knew that she had a duty to complete and that meant pretending that she was his lover, and playing the part so that everyone else believed it.

Making sure that she titled her head up enough to let Kakashi be the only person to hear her next couple of words she whispered into his ear, "we were talking about what she knew about the ninja's that are in town. There is a bar in town that they like to go to a lot. Tonight I say that we go there, the only problem is, is that we would have nothing to dress in."

Hearing everything and trying to calculate a plan while trying to make it look like they were having a moment between lovers was not the best idea. Just having her body pressed up against his made him think of things that he would like to do with that body drove him mad. "What do you mean?" he whispered into her ear, "we have clothes."

"I know that, but from what she said and what this village bases on formal and not formal are two different things then what our village does. She said that she would be able to lend me some of her clothes and that her husband could lend you some of his clothes as a thank you from saving their daughters life. This is the only thing that we have to go on, so I accepted her help. If it doesn't look like we belong the chances of getting in to find out where the scroll is will plummet. We are far enough on the outskirts of Suna that their rules do not apply but the village is close enough to Suna to follow its customs. We have to find some way to fit in fairly quickly."

After a moments pause, to think things over Kakashi nodded his head, into her hair. "I agree with you. Saving their daughter might just be the advantage we need to fit into this place. In the little time between now and tonight try to find out as much as you can from Miryouno. You said that the bar is open right now." She nodded.

"I would wander around town almost aimlessly and then just happen to walk in on it. Take a look around town would be your best choice and then walk in just checking it out. I would say that, that would be the safest bet."

"I agree with you. What time would I need to be back in order to get ready for going out tonight."

"I don't know, but I would say you go there, and then we'll play it by ear if we go there or not. It just depends what happens."

"Ok," he slowly unwrapped his arms from her form, "I'll be back as soon as I can with some more information, you in the mean time start brushing up on your edict and knowledge of the on going's around this area so that we are not totally dead in the water if we do go out tonight."

She nodded her head, "Then when you get back I can tell you everything else that I learned about while you were knocked out." She said as she continued to hang up the laundry while he started to walk into town.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Not knowing exactly where he was going, like every other man out there, Kakashi just started to walk around the village. It was early enough in the morning so that the market would still be open and it was late enough in the day for all the other shops and restaurants to be opening up. He was in his original shinobi attire, figuring that they had a need to be known as ninja's while they were here, other wise they would not be able to pull it off., besides wearing in anything different made him a little comfortable. Spotting a bar in the distance he slowly made his way to it, making sure that he looked at everything else in the process before he made it to the actual bar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once Mitsukai was done with the laundry she brought the basket back into the Inn. She didn't find anyone in rooms, but she did hear someone talking in the kitchen so she walked in there with the basket at her hip.

"I finished washing everything and hanging it up," Mitsukai said as she entered the kitchen finding Miryouno washing some of the dishes.

"You're a darling," the Inn keeper's wife said as she looked up from the dishes in her hand, "you didn't have to finish that, I just needed to get some of these dishes washed, and then I saw you with your young man and I thought that I should give you some time to yourselves. I know that you are shinobis and I figured that you both don't get time for yourselves."

Mitsukai wanted to say that Kakashi was not hers. He was the furthest from anything that she could ever have, but she could not. Even though Miryouno knew that they were on a mission she just could not bring herself to tell her the truth between them. It was just too complicated. Then again, if for some reason the mission does not go as planned the less that she knows the less that she could get in trouble from.

"Oh I just hope that you and your man get some more quality time together, the more time you spend together the better your bond will be, now don't get me wrong it works the same way for distances. You know how when you are away the bond is supposed to grow," Mitsukai nodded as she continued to ramble, "yet when you're together it grows differently. You find things out about each other that you would never find out when you're away. Distance strengthens the heart while being together strengthens your bond. You need both to have a good and healthy relationship," Mitsukai wanted to laugh, their relationship was far from healthy and the scars on her arms attested to that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Walking into the bar, Kakashi could only make out a couple of people sitting at the bar. Needing to let his eyes adjust to the light in bar, he stood there a couple of minutes trying to figure out what to do next.

He walked up to the bar figuring he might as well order a drink while he was there, it just might help the time slip by until the mission was over. Then again it might not.

He sat down at the bar as one of the bartenders came by and asked him if he wanted anything to drink.

"I'll take a sake." He said as he watched him prepare his drink.

"You're not from around here are you?" the man asked.

"No, I'm here with my girl we needed to get away from everything."

"If you're here with your girlfriend then I suggest that you bring her back later on today if you're not to busy. They have this big get together over here every night. It's really something to see." The man passed Kakashi his drink.

"That sounds like something that we would be interested in. then again we haven't had some time together for a while."

"If you ask me," the bartender said as he started to wipe some of the drink glasses near by, "I would try to do something else with her and not just come to bars. The last time I had my girl come here our days off she smacked me and told me that I was an unfeeling idiot. And for that I got the couch for a couple of weeks until I took her on the vacation she wanted." Kakashi laughed at that, for he highly doubted that Mitsukai would pull that same thing even if they were on a mission.

"Well thank you for that little incite into the world of women and believe me I think that I have some knowledge into my women for the fact that she actually told me to go look for a bar that she could go party in. like I said before we haven't had a lot of free time in the past. This is exactly what she needs. Now about what time did you say this whole thing starts?"

"Well everyone starts coming around six or seven, but I would say you could come sometime after six, unless you want to come here to eat then I would say about five. It's up to you really. Then again I forgot that tonight was Karaoke night. It's really big and almost funny to hear some of these people sing to songs that they can't even keep up the tempo to."

"Karaoke you said?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah it's this big thing where almost everyone from our little village comes together a really big get together you could say." He nodded thinking about it.

"Well since it is karaoke I think that I will make sure that we stop by."

"Why can you sing?" the bartender asked amusedly.

"I can't but my girl can. She has one of the finest voices that I have ever heard." Kakashi said as he finished of his sake in one gulp.

"Well then I do hope that you both show up so that I can hear her voice for myself, and if you do stop by while I'm not here just ask for me I'll be in the back. I know that you are both knew here so the drinks will be on us. My name's Hiyamizu."

"Kakashi," he said as they shook hands, "Well I better get going I have to tell her what we are doing tonight or I will find myself on her bad side."

"I hope to see you tonight." He said as the Kakashi started to walk away.

Kakashi almost rushed back to the Inn to tell Mitsukai what he had found out. This could be something that they need to go to regularly if they are going to finish the mission in a short time span.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: I know… I know… it needs to be longer and their needs to be lemons… but guess what people I only have 1 big huge lemon planned but I am playing with the idea of having another one and do not pm me saying you want 2 just because you want some lemon in the next chapter at least give me some reasons.


	17. Chapter 17

Untouchable Pain

By: bldcvrdkunoichi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor anything related to the Naruto world but I do call the Konoha symbol since it has not left my neck since I bought the necklace… then again… there was that one time when it almost got lost between the sheets…. Then I almost killed that not so masked shinobi at the time… but when he did find it I made sure that he was rewarded with what was due to him… then again it wasn't that bad since we wound up between the sheets again….

Ok a big thank you out there needs to be given to my few readers who still love this story or just want something to read that is keeping my alive and keeping this story going… also a thank you is needed to be given to Bullet For My Valentine for writing their song Everything I Hate Revolves Around Me… which was the inspiration to start me writing it again…. Cause I got lost on the road in my mind with a certain ninja that has stolen my heart and many of my ideas apparently

Chapter 17

Walking into the Inn and seeing no one stunned Kakashi, "Is this, an Inn or is this, a graveyard?" he muttered under his breath since this was not the first time that no one could be found. Still seeing no one he walked up the stairs and unlocked his door to, again, see no one in there.

Great, just when he needed to talk to Mitsukai about tonight she was no where to be found. No one was anywhere to be found. And there was no use in going to the bar tonight if Mitsukai did not know about it let alone have enough time to prepare herself for it. Then again it was only noon there was plenty of time left until dusk would set, not only that Kakashi was never on time in Konoha, so why should he start being on time now. Then again this was a mission, but what could happen being late to a stupid bar that many people do not even know who they are or that they are even here. If worse came to worse and they had to wait till tomorrow then it wouldn't really matter

Finding nothing to do up in the room he wandered down the stairs finding the Inn keepers daughter Kajin sitting by the front desk

"Where is everyone?" he asked, getting nothing out of the girl besides a measly shrug as her reply.

"Do you know where Mitsukai is at, she was the lady that I was with yesterday?" He again only accomplishing from the girl a shake in the head. At least she replied with something else besides a shrug.

"Do you know where your parents are?" he asked hoping to figure out anything. Mitsukai was probably with Miryouno so if he was able to find out where they were he would probably be able to figure out where Mitsukai is. Again a shake in the head.

"Do you know anything?" he asked already frustrated. She nodded her head?

"And what would that be?"

"Okaa-san said that she was going with Mitsukai to help her get ready. I do not know where she was going so I could not tell you." Great, just great he was outsmarted by a child, so much for the thing about him being a genius.

"Do you have any idea where they would be going or where they could go?" he asked trying to ask a simpler questions without any specifics.

"They could have gone anywhere really; shopping in the market place or probably went to the hot springs, I don't know I was just here playing with my things when Chichioya told me to stay here and watch the desk while he had to go get something from the market just up the street." Great just great, her husband wasn't even around and so he had just about enough of the games that children play for one day… and actually for the rest of his life, he often time wondered why he even became a Jounin sensei, even though none of the kids ever passed, it was a question that he would not understand. He should have stayed in ANBU, it would have saved him the headache of dealing with kids. Then again he wouldn't have met Mitsukai if he had not stepped down. But as of right now, he isn't sure if it would have been a good idea to quite, knowing what he knew now.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Enough was enough. Kakashi had been searching for over an hour, and there still was no sign of those two. It did not help that he had no idea where he was going or what he was going to do once he found them, as he was about to give up when he saw a building in the distance, he saw a path that led up to it that building that he did not see before, so he decided to take it. Walking up the path he noticed that it branched off into two different directions. He decided that he would take the path that leaded up to the building in the distance checking out the other path at another time. As he came upon the building he saw that was indeed the spa that Kajin had mentioned, but had neglected to tell where it was. Yet he could also receive some of the blame for not asking her exactly where any of the sites that she had mentioned. At the time he could have cared less, but not knowing where anything was in the town was also a mistake on his part. Kids could be so trying. Reaching the entrance Kakashi saw Miryouno standing outside.

"If you are looking for Mitsukai she'll be out in a couple of minutes, but I would advise you to go back to the Inn, for the fact that my husband has some clothes for you to change into since you have nothing suitable to wear to the bar tonight." She said laughing at his astounded expression.

"How did you know that we were actually going to the bar?" he asked highly confused at how she had known.

"Well, the bar tender is good friends with us, and knowing him he would have told you yes either way. Besides it wouldn't be fun even if you didn't go. Believe me, it's fun to crash bars." She winked at him, "Now go so that you have time to get changed." Kakashi just nodded his head, wondering why it would take three hours for him to get ready to go to a stupid bar. It's not like he has to put make-up on or something, and besides everyone already knew that he was there, if they knew at all, so it wouldn't be any problem if he just went in his regular clothes. But he did not want to get into any arguments with the woman who was helping them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ohhhh… how wrong he was. What he expected to take only a couple of minutes took a painstaking two and a half hours. He had to wash his hair, he had to clean behind his ears, and all other parts of his body before the husband would he happy enough to just let him put some clothes on, and even that was a headache. By the time that he was done and waiting downstairs, he still had some satisfaction the Mitsukai and Miryouno were still not done yet, it was almost time for them to leave.

When he first saw her, she had taken his breath away on the stage, but with Miryouno's help, she was again that angel that he thought she was at first sight. She was dressed in a dark blood red dress with some black accents on the dress, highlighting the short and flowing cut of the dress. This had no sleeves but was held on by spaghetti straps, leaving her pale shoulders bare for everyone to se. He was not sure if he liked the idea of her bare shoulders, but for tonight he would not care. He almost wanted to thank the charade that they were playing, in hopes to be able to hold her close, even if he could not have her heart.

He, with the help of the husband who he still did not catch his name, was dressed in black dress pants and a loose fitting blood red top. He had insisted and almost had to shut the man up for the fact that he needed to keep his mask on. This also led to even more headaches and a whole lot of discomfort for Kakashi, but he would have been in even more if he had to take it off. But he did, even though he is a shinobi of Konoha, lose the battle of his headband… so he left it in the drawer of their room.

'They must have planned this outfit out together,' he thought in his head since the colors matched perfectly together, not that he minded, because for once they actually looked like a couple. A couple that actually had feelings for each other.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Her first sight was of Kakashi leaning against the front desk looking agitated. Mitsukai almost wanted to laugh out loud, for Miryouno had told her how her husband was very compulsive about his looks, and the looks of others under his care. That is why the Inn looked so perfect with everything in place. Yet at the same time that she wanted to laugh, she wanted to throw herself in that safe haven of his arms, and tell him everything that was going on with her, but she could not. She would not, for the same many reasons that she had locked her heart away from him. Yet it did not seem to be working as well as it should have been. The urge was growing stronger and stronger as she descended from the steps, onto the main floor.

He smiled at her. The creases in the mask showed it off. He took her hand and brought it to his masked lips, caressing it. And the Charade had begun.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Surprisingly they had made it to the bar with little difficulty, not that they had anticipated much, but it seemed like no one was out. Both of them had been told by Miryouno and her husband that the bar is where the little village hangs out at night. They also told them that they would also go there, but that fact that they have Kajin that they do not go anymore and what they said was the truth. There was hardly anyone outside, everyone else was closing up their shops or were, like them, making their way to the bar.

Once they reached it they were blasted with the loud sounds of the night. Who would have thought that a little village out in the middle of nowhere would have such a fun time with loud music and flashing lights? They certainly would not have. Neither would they have thought that the bar would be a mess of tangled and sweating bodies moving to the music. Weaving their way through dancing bodies, and some not so dancing bodies the finally made it to the bar. It took a while for each of them to find a seat, but even then with only one seat available Mitsukai had to sit on Kakashi's lap to accommodate both of them. They were playing lovers after all.

Once they were comfortable Hiyamizu walked up to them, "Would you like something to drink?" he asked. They both nodded telling him to pick whatever the village specialty is. Hiyamizu nodded and started mixing some kind of drinks together.

"So this is the Kunoichi that has stolen the shinobi's heart," he said to Kakashi, "as of right now this is the open floor," he said as he nodded his head in the direction of the dance floor, as he gave them their drinks, "and will stay like that for the next hour, hour and a half and then they will bring out the Karaoke Machines and then it really gets heated. I can't wait to hear you angel sing." Hiyamizu walked away to help out the next customers that had called for a drink.

Her eyes met his, "I'm supposed the sing?" she asked, "When did I agree to sing?" he looked extremely sheepish as she stared him down.

"I kind of mentioned it when I went to the bar earlier to check it out." She had known full well that he just wanted to use her to get into the crowed and the best way was with her voice, especially at a karaoke bar, but doing her part as the lover she had to protest, it would be the lover like thing to do.

She stared him down a little more and almost said something else about it when he whispered into her ear, "If you'll sing I'll make it up to you." She just smiled at that statement and enjoyed being in his arms. This would be one of the few times that she would be able to be in his arms with an actual reason to look content in them for the remainder of the night together.

To others it would like harmless flirting, but in reality it was killing her. This was unlike any other pain that she had ever experienced. A pain that was tearing her heart apart. A pain, that at the same time, was like joyous revelation and a sharp pain. If this is that love is like, then she was better off with the scars on her arms and wrists instead of this pain to her heart.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kakashi breathed in her scent letting it fall all over him. He loved this time that he had to hold her close. He was glad for this time, this couple of seconds where they could pretend to be someone who they are not. For these couple of moments they were not ninja's, they were not a couple, this was not some kind of charade that had to be played, this was not something that they needed to fake. It was just them. It was just them living in the moment, and for now that is all that Kakashi wanted. All this would be forgotten and a few stolen moments of holding were all that he could ask of her. He doubted even if he asked for more, if he would even be granted any thing more then this just now.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Neither of them noticed when the pounding music stopped. Neither of them noticed when the stage turned into a karaoke bar for people to sing at. Neither of them heard the terrible voices that washed over the crowed and the cries from the crowed to get off the stage. Neither of them saw any of that until Hiyamizu came up to them and pointed out that the announcer was asking if anyone else would like to sing that had any talent.

"Do I really have to do this?" Mitsukai wined as Kakashi raised his hand to tell the announcer that she wanted to sing.

"No," he said as he started to lead her up to the stage, "but I would advise that you do, come on dear, you have a lovely voice show everyone," he finished while he winked his eye at her. She had known that since she had found out that she was supposed to sing that she had to, but her wining was only for show, and Kakashi knew that fact.

The announcer nodded to her and helped her up on the stage, "Now who is this angel that has said she could sing?" he asked.

"I'm Mitsukai," she said sweetly to him.

"I think that the man who brought you up is a very lucky man, but he might have to fight the men off of you if you sing as beautifully as you look." She blushed trying to play it to her advantage. The announcer gave her the microphone and asked her if she had anything in her mind that she would like to sing, she shook her head so he said that they would pick a song for her.

As the music started playing, she thought that it sounded something like she had heard before, but was not exactly sure about it. She patiently waited for the lyrics to come on screen and started to sing when they did:

"_Remember the feelings  
Remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moment I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I felt" _

She smiled at the lyrics as she sang, getting some more confidence as each word scrolled by the screen, and sang louder out into the audience.

"_Be my bad boy be my man  
be my weekend lover  
but don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again"_

Mitisukai laughed inside her head. She had almost forgotten how healing singing was to her soul. Yet at the same time her heart was crying this song was almost like her life. And it was defiantly her relationship with Kakashi.

"_Would you be my bad boy be my man  
be my weekend lover  
but don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_

Bad Boy!"

She looked into the audience, and her eyes connected with Kakashi. Some how he to understood that this was their relationship, no matter how hard he wished that it was not, it was. Yet, no matter how hard she felt that she just wanted to go out and leave the microphone back on the stage and go jump into Kakashi's arms she just couldn't do it. It was what lovers would do, but to them it would have a whole other meaning then just what everyone would suspect, but she was not ready to endanger him in that way.

"_You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time  
You just pushed me aside_

You never thought that a  
Girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you  
How to go on

Be my bad boy be my man  
be my weekend lover  
but don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad Boy  
be my man  
be my weekend lover  
but don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again"

Once she was done the crowed started cheering and jumping all over, while others in the crowd just stood there in shock never expecting her to have such a phenomenal voice. Mitsukai just gave a demure smile at the response that the crowed had received her. When she gave the microphone back to the announcer, whose mouth was gaping open, he took it and started to speak into it.

"Well that was phenomenal," he said into it, "No one has sung like that since I have started working, so does anyone want to follow up that lovely sound of Mitsukai's voice?" at first no one raised their hands but then there were a couple of takes. Mitsukai assumed that she was done so she started walking down the stairs to get off of the platform when the announcer caught her arm. He motioned her to wait one minute and so she stood there a little bit longer with nothing to do. Once the announcer set the other person up to sing, he walked over her and started to talk to her pulling Mitsukai over to one side so that if anything was going to be thrown at the singer, it would miss them.

"You have a lovely voice, and I would like to introduce you to my boss, he is currently not here right now, or I am sure that you would have heard him. But he should be here by the time we are done to watch the last performers since the last are usually the best, but you have proven that your voice is nothing to be forgotten over. So please stay around until everyone has cleared out. I would ask you to stay around but I am sure that your man is anxious for you to come back, so I'll let you go. Remember, stay until the end, it would be too hard for me to find you in this crowd anyway." Mitsukai nodded as the man had to leave, he had a job to finish after all. Mitsukai smiled to herself as she stepped down from the platform. Kakashi was right there and his eye was raised in question, all she needed to do was to nod to tell him that she had found what they had wanted.

They slowly made their way back to the bar finding it hard to make it through the bodies there. Some of them tried to ask Mitsukai if she could dance, but that ended when Kakashi said no for her and added that she is mine. Others were just going to congratulate her on her voice, which made no sense to them, but that did not really matter, for they were not the ones that she needed to impress, and she already impressed the people that they needed. Once they made it back to the bar they noticed Hiyamizu standing there with drinks in his hand.

"You said that she had a voice of an angel, and I admit that I thought you were bragging, but now I know that she has the voice of the angels herself, so have these drinks on the house," he said.

"Thank you for your kindness," Kakashi said. Hiyamizu nodded as if it was nothing and moved on to help the other costumers. When they were alone again Mitsukai told Kakashi what the man said, and they waited out the rest of the night until it was time for them to move.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Both of them contemplated about going out into the dance floor to dance with each other, since it would look proper for a loving couple to do so, yet it just didn't seem like the right time to do it. It was their fault that they did not dance before when there was no karaoke going on, but they were just overwhelmed with the atmosphere that all they could do was sit and drink whatever the bartender gave them. They knew that they should, but something was holding them back from it, so they blew off some songs that they knew that were very danceable songs especially for couples, but they both knew that when the next "slow" song was played that they would have to dance to it, or otherwise it would arouse some suspicion.

Soft cords from a guitar echoed from the suddenly quiet dance floor. A man stood up there, he must have been very good if he had silence from the crowd. The strumming of the guitar signaled to Kakashi and Mitsukai that this would have to be the song that they would dance to. The voice from the man was a strong one, yet held a lot of emotion in it. The people must have known the song, because from the first lines of music everyone got up and started to sway with it, so both of them pushed themselves from off of the seat. Kakashi gave his hand to her and she took it as he brought her close.

"_She put him out  
Like the burning end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart  
He spent his whole life trying to forget"_

She rested in his arms fully. She finally gave in to the thoughts of nothingness letting the feelings wash over her. Kakashi felt her fully resting in his arms and rested his chin on her head. Even with high heels he was still taller then her. They swayed to the music, letting the lyrics penetrate their mind while they let each other open a little to the other.

"_We watched him drink his pain away  
A little bit at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough  
To get her off his mind  
Until the night_

_  
He put the bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
He finally drank away her memory  
Life is short  
But this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

_We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that says I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby"_

Kakashi wanted to laugh. He had wanted to laugh many times before at the irony of everything but this beat everything else that he had gone through. Somehow this was his song. This was his life in a nutshell. Everything seemed to enhance everything else even more. How many times had he found himself passed out on his bed hung over from previous encounters with alcohol, but for now he would be content with the contact that this song is enabling him to have with his forbidden.

"_La La La La La La La   
La La La La La La La  
La La La La La La La  
La La La La La La La"_

Both of them were content at how they fit in each others arms perfectly. Nothing was out of place and everything seemed like it would be alright, and so the song played on.

_"The rumors flew  
But nobody knew  
How much she blamed herself  
For years and years  
She tried to hide the whisky on her breath_

She finally drank her pain away  
A little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough  
To get him off her mind  
Until the night 

She put the bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees

We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whisky lullaby"

This time Mitsukai had wanted to laugh. This part of the song was her. How many times had she wanted to end it all, yet found someone to cling to? She should have run away the first time she met him. She should have never done all those things that she did. She should not have fought him. But most of all, she should not have fallen in love with him. 

"_La La La La La La La  
La La La La La La La  
La La La La La La La  
La La La La La La La  
La La La La La La La  
La La La La La La La  
La La La La La La La  
La La La La La La La"_

Both of them stayed in each others arms as the cords of the guitar died in the song. Neither of them wanted to move. Neither of them wanted to push themselves away from each other. So that was how they stayed for the remainder of the night. The charade that had begun earlier had turned into something that was a charade no longer. For now they would forget who they are supposed to be and actually start to feel about what they are.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: I know… I know… it needs to be longer and I need to update more often and I need a life and I need a new leg… and I need everything else… what else is new… anyway review if you want me to update .

I Heart Bullet For My Valentine I heart Matthew Tuck I need a life….

p.s. grace is a buttmunch no matter how much I love or hate her…. Get well Taylor… You to Paige or else…… my friends are on crack… seriously I want some… why am I not getting any….


End file.
